Old Series Book 4: Envy
by Tesst
Summary: Brom has been raised from the dead, and Eragon has sworn not to betray Arya again. The attack on the Empire is going well. But the Foe in Durza and the Carrier of the Flames still stoke Arya and Eragon. Dang I suck at summires. Rated M for sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Envy

Chapter 1

Nasuada stood looking down at the shattered window that was behind Orrin's high throne. A bloody knife still lay beside Orrin's lifeless body, along with the killer a man who had been struck down by eleven simultaneous attacks, five physical and six mental. Nasuada shuddered as she again realized how powerful a magician was. Here was a man who had been killed in an instant by a muttered word. A pudgy dwarf waddled over and said through his massive beard,

"The killer swung from a rope on the roof through the window and struck the King down with that knife before he could even turn around. The magicians and the body-guards attacked with all possible speed, but it was already to late." Nasuada looked across into the mass of the Varden's camp. Orrin's house-castle was only a tent with a large wooden canopy above it. This allowed any one that wanted to get on the roof to do so without notice, for people where kept well away from the tent.

"Do we need a successor for Orrin?" She spoke to the tall elf beside her, Faolin.

"Ordinarily I would say that Orrin's death was a tragedy. However, he accomplished so little that his death will be hardly noticed. If you want my honest assessment, Nasuada, I would tell you that _you_ would be a better ruler of this country." Nasuada looked at him, then to the young woman beside him.

"Trianna?" She looked up from the grass below, studying the crime scene.

"I don't think you need my opinion. Orrin did little else but work in that useless laboratory of his." She looked lovingly at Faolin. "And he was already given you all the advice you need." Nasuada thought over all that had been said. _Her _as the queen of Surda. She sighed and turned to Jormundur.

"How go our movements?" The stout man looked at a piece of paper he held. "They go well. Another day and half of march and we will be inside bow shot range of the walls of Belatona." A runner jogged up to Jormundur and whispered in his ear, grinning wildly. A smile broke out on Jourmundr's face.

"Lady Nasuada, our forces have just finished capturing the cities of Melian, Furnost, and Aroughs." Nasuada sighed with relief. _Finally some good news._

"Very good." Jormundur continued.

"Several hundred of the men that we sent there are now on the way back, and should reach us in about two days." Another runner came to Jormundur and whispered.

"And the elves have captured Therinsford, Narda, and Gilead." Nasuada smiled. That left the Empire cornered. Trianna snapped her fingers.

"Oh yes, Nasuada, Orrin wanted me to give this to you." She held out her hand to show the tube that Orrin had shown her that held the quick silver that would only go down so far. She took it and rolled it in her hands. A few rough edges caught the attention of her roaming hands. She looked at it and was surprised to see words written on it. She looked closely at it but she couldn't read it.

"Faolin. What does this say?" The elf took the tube and frowned at it.

"Eru ono du drottning. It is an informal way of saying, You are the Queen. By the look of it I can tell it's Orrin's writing." The blood drained from Nasuada's head.

_If he wanted this to be for me, and he wrote that on the tube then it must mean he wants me of all people to succeed him_. She told her thought to Trianna and she frowned, appearing thoughtful.

"It makes sense. Shall I announce to the Varden of your queen ship?" Nasuada nodded.

"Do that I guess." Trianna turned and walked off to the center of the marching men. She announced what had been decided and the men stared at Nasuada with a new found respect. Nasuada groaned as a burst of pain shot up from her arms. A cool, calm and even voice spook from behind her.

"Are you well?" She spun around and assumed a surprised expression.

"Blodhgarm. I am fine." The blue furred elf reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Merely because we are not mates does not mean that we can not be civil. I asked a simple question, only desiring to know if you are well." Nasuada sighed.

"No I am not well. My arms hurt more and more each day, but I will live." Blodhgarm removed his hand and shook his long mane.

"I did not mean to cast judgment on your strength." He turned then and ran off. Nasuada watched him go then turned her attention, and with it her quickly beating heart, away from the blue-furred elf. _It's over, Nasuada. He and you are over. Stop thinking about him. _She took three steps forward and a light in the far distance caught her eye. A glowing red dot on the far northern sky.

"Thorn!"

*********

Eragon held on with all his massive strength as Thorn dove from the sky to the Varden's camp. Thorn was going faster then he had in their entire trip, and as a result Eragon difficulty holding on. Less then two hundred feet in the air Thorn ripped open his wings and Eragon was flung around like a rag doll. _Saphira! _Thorn's mental shout was so loud that horses three miles away flicked their ears in annoyance. He landed with a loud BOOM and Eragon jumped off and landed on his hands and knees, gasping. Saphira dove from the sky to the east and landed, more quietly, then Thorn. She pushed her head under Thorn's and hummed. Thorn reacted with an equal amount of love and affection. Brom jumped off Thorn and landed in a similar fashion as Eragon. Gridor landed and ran forward a few steps. He looked up at Thorn.

"Nicely done." Then he walked off to some random portion of the moving Varden. The ground for a few paces in every direction was vibrating from the strength of Thorn and Saphira's humming.

_He hatched. _Saphira words were formal but it took Eragon a moment to realize what she meant.

_She's a mother. _Eragon jerked as a yellow mass rammed into him. He was pushed to the ground and looked up into the scaly forehead of a dragon. Saphira hummed in amusement.

_Maraw, get off my Rider. _The dragon looked up at her, and then caught sight of Thorn. He started to jump up and down, making strange excited sounds. Saphira cast her blue eyes at Thorn_._

_He wants to met his father_. Thorn laid his head down beside his son and with a sound like rusty bells jingling Maraw jumped up and started to bit his father's ear. Thorn chuckled as his tiny teeth tried to bit through his hard scaled ear. Saphira moved her head down below Maraw and picked him up by the tail. Maraw let out an indianite squeak and started to wave his wings and kick his legs. Thorn began to laugh in a dragon's odd manner, and after a moment Saphira joined him.

From the corner of his eye Eragon saw Murtagh approach, with a tall silver haired elf. Murtagh rapped his arms around the neck of his dragon, and Thorn hummed.

"Eragon." The brisk word came from his right and he looked to see Trianna, Nasuada, and to his distaste, Faolin. To his surprise Trianna and Faolin walked hand in hand. His name had been spoken by Nasuada, and he turned and bowed to her.

"Lady Nasuada."

"Come with me, please Eragon and who I assume is Brom." Brom got up and followed his son to the red command tent that served as her meting place. She sat in her high backed chair and Eragon and Brom took their place in folding chair's in front of her.

"Now, Eragon I must inform you of what has happened recently. As I'm sure you are aware, Orrin was killed in one of his meetings. As a result I am now Queen of Surda, as well as the leader of the Varden. I trust you can appreciate how difficult, how insanely impossible it is for one person to fill both those posts. I have not gotten a small scrap of sleep in the past week, every few minutes I'm assaulted by some noble. So, and I dislike doing this, I have decided to intact a whim of fate that never happened." Eragon frowned.

"What do you mean?" Nasuada leaned back in her chair.

"Do remember what I told you before we attacked the Empire on the Burning Plains? I told you that in the event of my death that you would take my place as leader of the Varden." Eragon nodded, although a pit was forming in his stomach.

"So then, I have decided to act out that death. I can not continue to lead both Surda and the Varden. I am in control of almost thirty thousand men and woman and it is too much. So I have decided that you will take my place as leader of the Varden, so that we can more accurately attack the Empire when I am not so tired and weary." Eragon groaned. As his lord she had the right to order him to take the post. But he hated the idea of leading the whole Varden by himself.

"But-" Nasuada raised her hand.

"There is more. My arms. I can not fight with them. If I were attacked without my guards around I would be killed with no effort on the attackers part." Eragon glowered.

"I half believe you took on the role in the Trial merely so you could make an excuse not to partake of any form of hard work." Brom, still looking at Nasuada, hit Eragon over the head so hard Eragon's head went to the table and nearly hit it.

"Please excuse that last comment my son made." Nasuada smiled at the two of them for a moment and then turned series again.

"Eragon I need you to lead the Varden. You do not understand how disastrous it could be if I continue to lead both the Varden and Surda. I need you to lead the Varden, as I know you are capable of." Eragon thought. If he lead the Varden, and then made a mistake, it would mean catastrophic punishments for every living person in Alagaesia. But what choice did he have in the argument?

"Alright, fine. But I expect that you will give me orders on what to do." Nasuada nodded.

"I will have Jormundur do most of that." Eragon and Brom left the tent and went back to were Saphira and Thorn were playing with their child.

At different times the two larger dragons would extend their tails and flick Maraw, at which time he would snap playfully at them. His tail wagged like a dog's, and it looked to Eragon like he was snarling, though to Saphira it was more like a joy filled smile. Eragon walked up and saw that Faolin was lying on Saphira's leg, watching them play. To his right sat Trianna. To his left Kecra, in cat form, was watching as if he could actually see it. Faolin had an arm draped over Trianna's shoulder and Trianna was leaning against him. A tall silver haired elf, whom Eragon had never seen, was walking up to the three of the. Eragon looked down at Trianna as she looked warmly at him.

"Who's that?" She cast a eye at him.

"That would be your son." Eragon barely had time to reply with shook before the elf walked into the small clearing made by Saphira's body. He looked at Eragon with startling silver eyes, and then cast his eyes at Trianna. He jerked his head at Eragon and in a smooth but rough voice said,

"He's my father?" Trianna dipped her head. The boy looked back at him and to Eragon's surprise and anger burst out in a laugh.

"Ha. I take back what I said about wishing you would stop pretending Faolin was my father. It's a lot better then this mess." Eragon glowered at him but then stopped.

_He's got a right I suppose. _At that instant a tall blonde girl came around the corner of Saphira's shoulder and Eragon, dismayed, recognized Elva. She did not cast so much more then a glance at Eragon but went to his son and he rapped an arm around her. She dipped her head at him.

"Eragon." Through his surprise he was barely able to reply,

"Elva." Elva didn't even seem to hear him but looked up at the slightly taller boy beside her.

"Are we going to go somewhere tonight?" He kissed her on her gedwëy ignasia and said,

"Your choice. I found a really good out cropping of rock that's perfect to watch the sunset." He leaned down and with Eragon's powerful hearing he heard him whisper,

"And a dark cave not to far from it." Elva smiled and almost mockingly looked at Eragon as she replied,

"That sounds _pleasant._" The boy, whatever his name was, looked at Eragon and his eyes tightened for a moment then he looked down at Elva again.

"Well I have work for the Varden to do. Meet you there at sundown?" Elva nodded and the boy placed a hand on her forehead. Eragon felt the transfer of directions from him to her.

"Hold on." The boy stopped as he was about to leave.

"What do you want?" Eragon shifted his weight to the other leg before saying,

"First, what is your name?" The boy smiled and said,

"Reja." Eragon nodded.

"As the new leader of the Varden, I reassign you to the task of cleaning up after the horses that just went across the river." He did not like being mean to his own son, but he had to make Reja understand that he was in charge, not him. Reja's eyes flared for an instant then he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Alright." Elva had a far worse reaction.

"What? Who made you leader of the Varden. Eragon turned looked at her.

"Nasuada."

She turned and walked off. Or more accurately stormed off. Eragon waited until the others were back to doing what they had been doing and then followed her. She was walking in what appeared to be the direction of her old caretaker's tent. Reaching out he grabbed her by the arm and took her in between two tents. "

What do you want?" She looked at him with a guarded expression.

"You know very well what I want." Elva shrugged.

"Strange. Last I checked you didn't have the power to make someone think something" Eragon strove to remain calm and he succeeded.

"Do you hate me or something?" Elva looked at him as if he had said something stupid.

"I hate almost everything, Shadeslayer." The last word was almost an insult.

"Don't insult me. When did you start seeing Reja?" A slow smile seemed to be gathering on her face, but not so much that Eragon could challenge her with.

"Why do you ask?" Eragon bit back a sharp reaction then calmly said,

"Because he is my son." Elva shrugged again.

"Well there's nothing that's getting in my way." She cast a blue eye at him.

"Is there?" Eragon thought for a moment. What was she trying to do?

"I can not think of anything." Elva moved the ball of her shoulder in such a way that it wriggled the strap holding her dress up loose. Slowly, every so slowly, she moved towards Eragon.

"That's strange." Eragon frowned and backed up against the tree that was behind him, ready to jump around it to retreat further.

"What?" Elva angled her advanced side ways so that it was pointing at her tent, which to Eragon's dismay was less then ten feet away.

"Every time I'm around you I get this urge." She took another step towards him and the strap that still held her dress up slipped down half an inch.

"This urge to have you on top of me, doing all these great things." With a sheer force of will Eragon snapped his fingers, freezing her feet with invisible chains.

"Stop it Elva." She smiled in a sly way.

"You know Eragon, Arya isn't here. Neither is Reja. My tent is not ten feet to our left." She leaned forward and whispered,

_"Our _left. We can do whatever we want and they won't know about it." Eragon shook his head. No. Honeyed seduction.

"No." Elva sighed, still with a grin on her face, and placed a hand on her leg. She slowly dragged it down her leg until she reached the invisible chains that held her in place.

"You know what's an interesting by-product of Saphira's blessing?" She tapped the chains and stood. Slowly she raised and wiggled a foot.

"I can destroy any magic that holds me." Eragon's heart pumped.

_No. I swore that I would not betray Arya again, and I meant it. _Elva smiled and took another step in his direction.

"Another great by-product of her blessing is I act like a mirror. Any magic directed at me, no matter the summoner, will be turned on them." Eragon looked down at his legs and only then realized that he could not move. Elva took another step and raised a hand towards his waist. A hurricane of wind ripped through where Eragon and Elva were and a voice spook from behind Eragon.

"Elva. I agreed to get Eragon for you, under the perception that you had fallen in love with Reja." A burst of flame melted the tree Eragon was leaning against, but did not burn him. Gridor stood at his full height and looked down at Elva. She looked up at the Mecch and then withdrew her hand and re-did the strap on her shoulder. She turned then stopped. She looked back at Eragon and said,

"This isn't over. Two have broken away from two, one has joined four, and the Carrier has entered. It's only a matter of time."


	2. Rescue

As Elva walked away Eragon turned to Gridor. "What was that all about?" Gridor looked back at Elva with something close to distaste. "No

matter what she tells you, don't be comfortable with her nearby. I don't know the details of it but she has something going on, something that

she's trying to hide from the rest of us." He shook his triangular head. "And she is very good at hiding information. If I wanted to I could most

likely drive any sane man mad just by staring into his eyes. But her, it's like trying to see through a cloud." Eragon thought over what the Mecch

had said. "So.......does she love Reja or not?" Gridor, still looking at Elva's back said, "She probably does love him. The problem is _you _are the

one that made love to her." His eyes rolled to the sky and he appeared to be counting something. "Almost twice now if I'm not mistaken.

Anyways, the memory of you being inside of her must be counteracting her affections for your son. All in all, I would say, and this is no more then

an educated guess, I would say that this is not the last time she is going to try and seduce you." Eragon licked his lips, which were dry after

Gridor's massive wind. _No matter how many times she tries I will not do it again. _He looked down a road and saw Brom riding a horse towards hi,

walking beside Saphira. Eragon smiled at the sight of his dragon. "Eragon, come on. Are we going to save Arya or not?" Eragon jerked as he

remembered why he was in the Varden's camp to begin with. He ran over to Brom and Saphira and said, "Let's go." Brom got onto Saphira and

she jumped into the air. As she flapped Eragon berated himself for forgetting Arya. _What Kroger could have done to her by now? Idiot. _Brom

shouted at Eragon as Saphira flapped to gain height and speed. "It's been nearly thirty years since I last flew on a dragon. Well, I guess if you

count after our trip to Yazuac that's not true. Keep your mind on the ground so you can sense Kroger and Arya before they see us." Eragon

nodded and opened his mind to the ground below.

*******

Arya groaned as she awake. Instantly her left side stung from where Kroger had burned her with Brisingr. He had not been merciful in any sense

of the word. He had burned her and burned her, but he did not heal her, leaving the task to Arya. She gritted her teeth, trying to find the

strength to sit up and finally it came to her. With a gasp of pain she jerked herself upright. Quickly she leaned against a tree, so that she no

longer had to support herself. Kroger sat by a fire he had made the night before, his eyes staring at it. As she gasped he looked up at her. He

smiled like a lion about to attack her. "Good morning Arya." She somehow found the ability to form words. "Is it?" He stood and looked down at

the two swords that were lying on a long strip of cloth. "I guess that's your choice to decide. It's a good morning for me though." Arya took a

deep breath, and although she hated doing so, and took most but not all of the energy from nearby animals and plants. "How-how can you even

call yourself elf?" Kroger shrugged and pulled back his hair, showing his pointed ears. "Pointed ears." He opened his eyes to their full length,

showing how they were angled. "Cat like eyes." He pulled his hair up to show his eyebrows, which were slanted. "Slanted eyebrows. All traits of

an elf." Arya stared at him in disgust. "A person can no more base his country on his appearance then an insane man can blacked the sun by

writing the word Darkness on his hand." Kroger smiled and said, "Aw yes, I remember teaching you that." Then his face went from happy to

immense rage and he grabbed the pummel of Brisingr and ripped it out of its sheath, pointed it at her, and burned her left leg. "Shut up!" He

yelled as she began to scream in agony. Arya bit her tongue and forced herself to remain quiet. He stopped and looked down at her then knelt

and placed a hand on her check. A single tear ran down her face. "Don't cry Arya. I didn't want to hurt you. It's just that sometimes the master

has to get the attention of the pupil. I would never hurt you of my own free will. I love you Arya, don't you see that?" Arya looked up at what

she considered the face of the devil and shrugged off his hand. "You don't love me. You lust for me. There is a massive difference. Eragon loves

me. Evander loved me. You _do not _love me, and I do not love you." Kroger gently ran his hand through her hair. "Don't worry Arya. You thoughts

are confused and I will forget you said that." His words would have been kind to anyone else but her. To her it was like he was treating to kill

her. At that moment she looked up as a blue sparkle high in the sky caught her eye. _Saphira? _She looked closely with all her hawk like vision, but

it was beyond her. Just as the flare of hope that had burst into existence at the taught of being saved died out she heard a massive roar, not

from Saphira but from he who rode her. Eragon jumped off of her saddle in complete disregard for his own safety and began to plummet to the

ground at a dangerous speed. Kroger raised his head and growled in irritation then gripped Brisingr and Arvindr.

********

A near deafening howl erupted in Eragon's ears as he fell to the ground. Less the a hundred feet above the ground Eragon shouted, "Slow!" He

began to lower more peacefully to the ground. Once he did he turned and saw Kroger walking towards him, Brisingr and Arvindr bursting with

their elementally powers. Kroger walked so casually it was impossible to believe the elf meant Eragon harm at all. Eragon shook his arms, and

with a quick word erected sword like wards around his arms. _I wish Kecra or Hyro were here. _Kroger raised Brisingr above his head and cut it

downward at Eragon. Eragon sidestepped the blow and attacked. His arm sword glanced off Arvindr and was cut into nothing. A glitter of light

leapt into Kroger's visible eye and he swung Brisingr down at Eragon. All Eragon could do was stare at the weapon that he had used for months

as it was about to kill him. _First Zar'oc now Brisingr. _When the sword was less the an inch within his neck Arya screamed. Eragon jolted backward

as his sword slashed the exact place his head had been not even a second before. Eragon growled and lunched forward and punched Kroger in

the gut. With a sword the blow would have left Kroger in scraps of red meat, but with his bare hand all it did was send him flying backwards to a

tree where he landed and his head fell to one side. _He's not dead. _While learning under Oromis Eragon had learned that no matter what he had

done to the enemy that you _never _assume that they are dead. A trickle of blood fell down the side of Kroger's head and he did not move. Eragon

started to walk to Arya, never taking his eyes off of Kroger. At that moment Brom jumped off of Saphira and went to the elf, and began to tie him

to the tree. Eragon turned to Arya just in time for her to collide with him and began to cling to him with all of her massive strength. All the while

she sobbed and spoke nonsense. "Calm done Arya. He gently stroked her hair as he whispered comfortingly in her ear. A burst of magic erupted

behind Eragon and he turned and saw Kroger standing, completely healed, and glaring at Eragon. "This is _not _over." He picked up Arvindr and

pointed it at Arya. "You think you have escaped me?" An insane laugh came from Kroger's mouth and he doubled over and howled. Eragon felt

Arya walk behind him for protection.

Eragon pointed Brisingr at him, glad to have the sword back in his grip, and said, "Be gone you foul demon. I will give you mercy this one time,

but if I find even a small scrap of evidence you have laid a hand on Arya, then so help me I will personal see to your complete demise." Kroger

laughed and lunched at Eragon and was just about to slash him open when an eagle flapped into the camp. Like before a shadow detached

itself from the eagle and took form into the three brothers. Fifrie did a triple back flip, while simultaneously slashing Kroger in three different

areas. Kecra cast a blind glance at Eragon, through his dark hair. "Sorry for being late, but, really, do we _have _to come to your rescue every

time?" Hyro, his eyes plastered to Kroger said, "He's got a good point. I mean, I have a mate and she has some pretty straight forward opinions

on when and were I should be." Eragon shrugged. "You can go back if you want." He looked up at Kroger. "_He's _was about to leave." Fifrie,

being a laid back kind of were cat, yawned and said, "I wish I could have had a bit more sleep." Hyro hit him over the head. "Are you serious?

You were wrestling with Deka all last night. Of course you're tired." Kroger barked something. "I will return that you need have no doubt of. And

when I do, I'll have my compensation from you and Arya." I raised a hand and shout words in the Ancient Language and then vanished. Eragon

looked down at Kecra as he lowered his arms. The boy's long black hair made it hard to see his eyes. "Any news on the Varden?" Kecra didn't

move his head or even cast a glance in Eragon's direction. "Yeah. A couple of hours after you left the force of dwarfs that King Orik sent arrived.

There are about ten thousand of them." Eragon smiled at the number of dwarfs that had come to their aid. "Let's go."


	3. Pregnant Again

Eragon jerked forward as Saphira landed on the small clearing that was hers to land on. Saphira ran forward and then landed hard on her left

side. She staggered up and shook her head. _Sorry. The egg inside of me is throwing my off balance. _Arya and Brom hoped down from Saphira and

looked up as the eagle that was Olam and his three passenger's flew past. Jormundur walked to Eragon and turned and walked in the other

direction as Eragon started towards his tent. "Eragon, as you may or may not be aware the dwarfs arrived after you left. King Orik was rather

kind with the number of men he sent. Anyways, there are nearing ten to eleven thousand of them." Eragon looked at the sheets of paper

Jormundur handed him and read them. He nodded and said, "Have about a hundred of them to start making weapons, immediately. Also, send a

thousand of them to Belatona along with a few thousand Varden and a couple hundred Urgals to take the city." Jormundur looked up from his

the dwarf he was giving orders to and looked at Eragon. "On the subject of Belatona we have some interesting news." Eragon through back the

flap to his tent and went in, Jormundur following. "Lady Isidar, the governor of Belatona, is getting incredible desperate to send men into the

camp, but as for why we don't know. Since you weren't here we didn't allow them in." The blaring of a trumpet stopped Eragon from replying and

he waved a hand at Jormundur. The man walked outside to investigate and came back in and said, "There are about six horses, waving a white

flag, coming to the camp." Eragon stood and buckled on Brisingr, then walked out of the tent. On the northern portion of the camp six stallions

rode towards him, a massive portion of the Varden as the honor guard. Eragon walked forward, and wising to make a favorable impression,

snapped his fingers and turned his dirt covered shirt and leggings into the fine cloth of the elves. He walked forward two hundred feet until the

first of the six horses was less then ten feet ahead. On it was a weary looking woman of maybe twenty six. She got off her horse and stood

before Eragon. "Why have you come here?" Brom stepped to Eragon's side. The woman rolled her shoulders, appearing stiff, and said, "I am

Lady Isidar. I come under the banner of surrender. Beletona's people are not fighters. We are artists. Therefore, we choice to surrender to you

before we are all killed." Eragon's eyes went up at the same time as a small smile leapt up on his face. That was unexpected. Jormundur

stepped forward and whispered into Eragon's ear, "I've got to say the timing of this is pretty impressive." Eragon nodded. "Very well. What are

the conditions of surrender." The woman closed her eyes. "We will surrender completely to you, on the condition that not on man, woman, or

child from Belatona will be harmed on your account." Eragon nodded. Easy enough. "Very well. Several hundred of my men will go with you back

to the city, and stay there." Lady Isidar lowered her head and said, "That will be fine, Dragon Rider." The lady turned and walked back to her

horse, whereupon a man on a different charger jumped off and helped her onto her steed. The animals ran off at a slow trot. Eragon turned to

Jormundur and said, "Get those men moving." Jormundur turned and ran to the location where the men at arms stayed when not on duty.

Eragon turned his head as he saw a tall brown haired boy walking to him, aside a young elven girl. "Brom." Brom, his father, turned his head and

said, "What?" Eragon looked from him to his son and said, "I wasn't talking to you. This is Brom, my son." (**Like with Eragon 1 and Eragon **

**Shadeslayer this is going to get way too confusing and too long to type out. So for the sake of speed, and my sanity, I'll just do the same **

**thing. Eragon's father is Brom 1 and his son will just be Brom. Not the best solution every, but it's the best I can think up.) **Brom 1 looked at

his nephew and said, "You're a father?"

"Yes I am." Brom 1 walked forward and looked Brom over. "And so this is my nephew. Who is the mother?" Eragon walked forward and put a

hand on Brisingr's pummel. "Didn't I tell you? Arya." Brom 1 looked back at him with apparent surprise. He looked at the elf girl, K'eray, and said,

"Is this my niece then?" K'eray smiled and rapped an arm around Brom's. "No, but hopeful you and I will be related in time." She looked up

lovingly at Brom at the same time Eragon frowned suspiciously at him. "Brom......" Brom waved a hand and said, "Calm yourself, Father. We

followed every rule you established." Eragon grunted. Brom 1 spoke. "So is this my only nephew?" Eragon frowned with a mixture of anger and

a tad bit of unease. From behind him he felt the approach of Reja and Elva. He turned saying, "No it isn't. And as a matter of fact here comes my

other son now." Reja stalked into their small circle like an unfriendly wolf. He looked at Brom 1 and said, "Who is this old man?" Eragon fought

the urge to turn and walk away as Elva's eyes slid over him. She wore the long silver dress that Faola had given her, and her brown hair fell in a

waterfall like way down to the center of her back. Her eyes were almost the same color as Saphira's scales on her underbelly. A light blue. Elva's

tongue slithered out of her mouth and she slowly licked her lips. Eragon dragged his eyes away from her and looked at Reja. "Brom, this is my

son Reja." Brom 1 walked forward and looked at him. Reja squared his shoulders and looked at the slightly smaller man with a demeanor that

made it look like Reja was more powerful then Brom 1. "And his mother is Arya as well?" A small bit of self loathing filled Eragon and his mind

turned back to his forced affair with Trianna. "His mother is....." Reja suddenly walked forward and put a hand on Brom 1's shoulder. "Of course

Arya is my mother." Eragon looked at him in some what bewilderment. He had never thought Reja would come to his add, sometimes even

doubted that his son even liked him. Brom nodded and said, "Well then, Eragon there goes those men you ordered." All of them turned and

looked at the men leaving the camp. Inwardly Eragon sighed with relief as Elva's eyes moved away from him. Her sheer beauty amazed him, but

he had sworn he wouldn't so he wouldn't. At that moment, to Eragon's unease, he felt Elva's slid her eyes back onto him. What was worse she

knew he was using his mind to look back at her. As a result she used her inner body to seduce him in his mind. He gritted his teeth and forced

his mental probe to return to his head.

From Elva's mind, although it was as softly as the roar of a distant ocean, he heard her say, "_Come on Eragon. It's just in your mind. Who will _

_know about it then?" _At that moment K'eray walked forward and shoved Elva to the side. "What are you doing!" Elva staggered backward and

waved a hand as Reja laid a hand on the pummel of his sword. "What are you talking about?" K'eray looked at Eragon for a moment then back

at Elva. "You were seducing Eragon in his own mind!" Elva cast a glance at Eragon, with a look like a pleading dog, and said, "I haven't a clue

what you are talking about!" Brom walked forward. "I can back up K'eray's story. I saw you in his mind too." From inside Eragon's head he heard

Eragon 1 say, "_If you were Elva right now, and she you, wouldn't you want her help? Treat those around you in the same way you wish people would _

_treat you." _Eragon mentally glared at the elf, then stepped forward so he was in-between Elva and K'eray. "Stop it. She wasn't doing anything,

and I don't know what you're talking about. She wasn't even near my thoughts." He talked in the ancient language, and although normally he

would not be able to lie in that tongue, he was able to since the ancient language could not bind him. K'eray looked at him then lowered her

guess. "Please forgive me. I must have made a mistake in thinking I saw you in his mind." Brom however cast a glance at Eragon, looking at him

with a new suspicion. Then he looked down at Elva and said, "I apologize also. I must have made a mistake." Elva stood up and jerked her chin

in a nod. "That is alright. It would be easy for me to make a similar mistake." Then her eye slowly moved to Eragon and he became

uncomfortable again when she winked at him when the others had all looked away. Eragon 1 talked in his mind again. "_Eragon. I hate telling you _

_this, for I know what might happen after, but think of what you have done to Elva. You cursed her and yet she likes, maybe even loves, you. It would _

_be the Rider-like thing to do to at least in a small way give her some affection, for she lost all of it at a young age. _Eragon took a deep breath and

then thought, _"She'll begin to think I want to have sex with her and only bad things will come after that." _It took his name sake a moment to reply.

"_For goodness sake you aren't going to make love to her right here and now. My gosh just respond a little." _Eragon sighed and looked back at Elva.

He smiled and turned to her. Out loud he said, "I need to go and take care of the rest of the moving." As he walked he felt, through his mind, the

others walk off in the direction of the camp's eastern end. It never occurred to Eragon that Elva was following him. We walked into his tent and

sat down on his bed. It was abnormally dark in the tent, but he thought it wasn't worth looking over. It had happened before.

Suddenly he heard the shift of grass that occurs when someone's weight leaves it. He sat up and snapped his fingers. A light that eliminated

about three feet of space came into the world and he said, "Who's there?" A rustling sound came from a space a few feet to his left and then

Arya, naked, stepped into the light. Eragon slightly gasped as she put on of her thighs on his right leg and then sat down on him, her naked

sexual parts pushing at his. Arya reached up and undid the cord that held her hair in place and then waved her black hair behind her. "Arya what

are you....." She put two fingers over his lips and with her other hand undid his pants. She slowly slid a hand down to him and he leaned his

head back as her hand reached its destination. He slid a hand over her smooth shoulder and then down from the base of her neck to her breast,

to her smooth stomach, and then on down to her waist. He pushed his first two fingers into her and she let out a moan. "Get in me Eragon." He

stood up, picking her up with him, and let his pants and trousers fall to the floor. He placed her on the bed and spread her legs as far to either

side as they would go and proceeded to oblige her. When he was done, and Arya was panting heavily, he slid himself out of her and said, "We

haven't done that in a while." Arya giggled like a little girl with a new toy and said, "Yes, but that still felt good." Eragon smiled and stretched his

mind out in every direction. After making love to Arya again every thing seemed right again. His mind picked up a small, barely detectable life

form close to him. He looked down at Arya. "Do you fell that too?" She looked up at the roof of the tent and then said, "Yeah I do." Then both of

their eyes popped open wide and slowly moved down to Arya's stomach. It had the smallest curve to it, as if Arya had just eaten a large meal.

Eragon's and Arya's eyes meet and Eragon saw happiness in hers. "I'm pregnant."


	4. Answers

Eragon sat quietly as K'eray and Brom starred at him and Arya. K'eray was slowly tapping the ground at her feet. She raised a hand to her head

and shook her head. "I-I just don't get how this works." Brom laid a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright." She nodded

and said, "I'm not worried that it won't. I'm more worried, and slightly interested, about how Arya won't let us be together due to the chance of

my pregnancy and then go and do something like this." She shook her head again, and to Eragon it looked like she was doing it strictly out of

astonishment. He knew she looked up to Arya not only as a mentor, as she should, but almost as a mother. Arya had been the only one that

had cared about K'eray's feelings, excluding Brom, since her birth. Arya becoming K'eray's mentor must have been a banner of hope to K'eray.

She had about as much reason to want to leave the forest as Arya herself had seventy years ago. Now there was news that Arya was pregnant

again and her attention would be divided. Plus she would need at least a month or two until the child could survive on its own. Which meant that

K'eray would have to go without her for that long. K'eray, by the standards of elf and human and maybe even dwarf, was a beautiful girl, and

certainly didn't have any issues with self esteem, yet without the help of Arya, Eragon knew that she would fell alone, no matter to Brom. Eragon

caught a flick of his son's hand towards the entrance of the tent they were in. Standing he walked out, Brom following. He stood with a straight

back, his head lowered in anger. "How? How can you deny K'eray and I this, and then take it for yourself like a self centered lout?" Eragon

raised a hand but before he could talk Brom stepped forward and punched Eragon in his gut. The force of the blow, even though Brom wasn't

fully elven, made Eragon stagger back. He looked up to see Brom standing a little more calmly. "Okay, now that I've got that out of my system,

answer the question." Eragon rubbed his stomach, trying to get rid of the pain it sent him, and then said, "She was naked, she came in, it just

happened." Brom's upper lip curled up slightly, in what looked like a perfect imitation of a dragon's snarl. "If K'eray and I did that and I gave you

that excuses, what would have been your reaction?" Eragon thought about it then, "I would have most likely been a bit upset that you broke

the rules. However, you can not fault us for that, for we had no rules to break." Brom looked up at the sky and his eyes turned from their usual

brown to a shinning silver in the full moon's light. "I need to go." He turned around and walked off. "It's almost time." Eragon jerked as an

unexpected voice spook from behind him. He spun around, hand flying to Brisingr, and saw Olam the Wise, sitting with amazing balance on the

rounded side of an barrel. "Time for what?" The old cat sniffed and then said, "Two have joined with two, two have broken away from two, and

the burning and freezing has occurred. The bridge lowered, the Carrier entered, he burned, he froze, he left. He'll return, but you won't see him

for a while. The events of the world are coming to a climax, and soon peace will come forth. But before, before all is fine in the world, a great

tragedy will reap it's sorrow upon the fighters of that black king. And you, he with the twelve stars floating around your waist and a another on

your hand, will arise to gently rule over the races and....." The cat fell silent as Eragon lifted his head to the sky, troubled. "What is it?"

Eragon looked down at the old cat and said, "I-I don't think I can do all that." A low chuckle came from the werecat, a low humorless laugh that

told of centuries of experience. "You once said that you would take the crown if no one else was competent or willing, am I right?" Eragon

nodded. "I have seen into the future through the powers of the trees, and the birds, and the living things of this land. _They _know what is coming

and it is to them alone that I give credit to my works. Now I must be going."

The werecat turned and hoped off the barrel and walked off. Eragon followed. The werecat was faster then him, being on four legs, and so he it

took Eragon some time to find him. When he did he saw the old cat sitting on a sand made hill looking over the vast land. A long sigh came from

the old cat. A breeze ruffled the fur on his left ear. Eragon walked up and said, "Why? Why must I lead this time of change?" Olam looked at

three birds flying off into the distant horizon then said, "Do you know why birds sing after a rain storm?" Eragon blinked. "No." Olam stood up

and let the wind fly through his long mane. "They are singing with joy. If they get wet with rain they can't fly, if they can't fly with perish. They

are singing the songs of jubilee that what was once a dark and evil place is now good and light. They celebrate the light, the absence of rain.

The absence of evil. Oh, seeing those birds fly off, singing and chirping with delight that they free again. Makes me what to go with them. But

alas, for I am old. The longer I live the more I wish that I had taken the chance to fly. But I was to worried it would start raining again right after

I left my tree. And now, it's too late." He turned to Eragon and said, "We are all birds in one way or another. We have the choice to fly out of our

tree after the rain stops. But we take the gamble at the risking of our own lives. Whatever you do_, _don't stay in the tree. You'll regret it for the

rest of your days.

*******

Eragon walked back to the camp filling a little light-headed. As he walked he tried to wrestle out the details of the old cat's advice. _If I'm a bird _

_and I just went through the terror of a rain storm, and it ended, then of course I would leave. _Eragon stopped as he heard a small rubling sound. He

looked from side to side and then spotted the tip of a brown tail flicking back and forth, just before it stopped. He walked around a wagon to see

Kecra and L'ura both in cat form. L'ura had been purring and that was the noice that had sounded like rumbling. Kecra was gently running his

tounge over the brown and white speckled cat when he noticed Eragon. He stopped and scowled at him. "What do you want, Eragon?" He

sounded abnormally cranky. Of course being the youngest of his siblings he most often got looked down on. To make that worse he was blind.

L'ura looked at Kecra with her bright green eyes and then looked up at Eragon. In a kinder tone she said, "Yes, Eragon?" Eragon sat down

beside her and thought over what he was going to saay. He had not meant to seek her out, but she was so smart that she may be of use. "I

wanted to know a few things. First of all, do you have some knowledge of the future? Can you see into it." L'ura's green eyes closed slightly and

she began to lick the white spots on her chest. Eragon saw Kecra flick his tail. "I've been around Olam long enough to have a far idea of future

events, for he knows them but rarely talks of them, but I haven't been around him long recently enough to know of any events worth telling."

Eragon rubbed his left temple. "Arya's pregnent again. How long will it take for her to give birth to the infent?" Her green eyes flashed for a

moment then she said, "In about a month, third day of the second week, approcamently three hours after the sun begins to desend." Eragon's

eyes widend and Kecra purred, his black neck fur fibrating. "You know that for a true fact?" L'ura dipped her head. "I do." Eragon looked at Kecra

for a moment as he shifted his left paw, then asked, "Do you know what Olam said to me, and what it means?" The cat yawned and looked

down at on of her claws. "Well....." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Olam has a powerful love for the

winged animals of this land. That's why he spends most of his time out of cat form as a hawk or egale." Kecra shifted his paws again then said,

"Eragon are you done yet?" Eragon looked down at him and reached out with his mind to Kecra's mind. He almost chocked on a laugh when he

found why he wanted Eragon gone so much. He stood and dusted his leggings off and said, "Alright then I think I'll be going then." He stopped

and looked back at L'ura. "Wait. What should we name our new son?" The werecat smiled and said, "Daughter."


	5. K'eray's past and decision

K'eray sat sniffling on the far right side of her bed. The upper part of her shirt was wet from the tears that had fallen on it. She was crying

because of Arya. Her mentor had given her a purpose in life when she had none. _What will I do without her? _She couldn't, under any

circumstances, go back to the elven forest. She thought of her parents, her sister, and the rest of the elves. _All I am to them is a useful pawn. My _

_parents don't care about me. All they care about is each other and their bed. N'ray only cares about herself, that and that one male elf. _She tightened

her eyes at the memory of him. _Didn't have as much courtesy as an as......as a donkey. I would have told N'ray about what he and I did together, _

_but that's what she gets for choosing him. _Her only comfort in that time was Brom. He, alone, loved her without condition or for his own gain. The

mere memory of him caused her to smile and give out a small chocked laugh. She looked up at the roof of the tent and thought over Arya's rule.

"'We can do it so long as I don't get pregnant.' And what happens if _she _breaks that rule." Standing she walked to the small shelf that held

around two dozen scrolls, and one large book. Taking the book she returned to the bed and sat down. She ran a hand over its cool surface, the

thin shots of electricity from the friction tickling her fingers. She opened it and on the first page were the words: "Let any elf that lays eyes on

the contents of this book understand the obligation they carry to follow the guidelines that are laid down." She scoffed slightly and started to

turning pages until she was near the center of the book. She cast a quick glance up and said, "Garjzla." A wash of light filled the room so she

could better she the words. She was so intent on her reading that she read aloud. "Chapter 14, page 496: Guidelines for the Life of The Happy."

She flipped through more pages until she found what she was looking for. "Once, long ago, Queen Elonra set forth the rule that restricted the

number of children one set of elves could have in their live; a limit of two. A year after said rule was set forth she mated with three elves in a

row, all a year apart. She conceived three children in the same decade. The Six Spirits of the Past came down upon her one night, and cast wild

magic to bind the rest of her live in misery for putting forth rules she herself would not follow. All that she had worked to achieve was torn away,

the Urgals invaded the lands she called her own, and all three of her children, Nya, Filan, and Eragon, were all killed in the course of a year. Her

mates were killed in the most humiliating way possible. The Spirits that so bound her life put upon wild magic to hold her life in existence until a

century after it was cast, spoiling her attempts at suicide. So the lesson should be learned not give rules least you plan to follow them yourself."

K'eray closed the book and took a deep breath. "Okay, Arya set a rule that she herself broke. Does-does that make it right for me to break it

too?" From beside her, in the darkness that still lingered in the tent, issued a small purr of amusement. She jerked backward and looked in the

direction of the sound, and even as she watched a pale white werecat jumped onto the bed, crawled over to her left leg and laid down. The cat

looked up at her with something she would have sworn was barely contained merriment. "What is your name?" The cat yawned and said, "My

name is of little concern to one like you. But since you ask, my proper name is Mythral." K'eray folded one leg over the other, and then asked,

"Do you have a special power like the other werecat's?" The happiness in his/her eyes dimmed for a moment. "We all have a power. Mine is that

my senses have been sharpened to an unimaginable limit. Even now I can smell the approach of-" The cat, who looked like a young female,

stopped and looked down at the grass for a moment. She raised her head a second later then said, "Well you'll find out in a little while. At any

rate, I'm here to talk to you about that question you just asked." The amusement leapt back into her eyes. "You wonder about the rightness

of.....reproducing with Brom?" K'eray's checks reddened with embarrassment. "Well I wouldn't put......" She lowered her eyes as Mythral burst

into what she took to be a laugh. Once she stopped K'eray said, "So what if I do?" From the movements of the check fur on Myrthal's face she

could tell that the cat was biting her tongue. A small burst of laughter broke out of her and she did a very pour job of hiding it up by coughing.

"What does your heart tell you?" K'eray gritted her teeth. Who many times had that question been posed to her? She took a deep breath and

looked into the vast landscape of her mind. Bits and fragments of her past jumped at her but she ignored them and looked deeper. She opened

her eyes see the cat looking sort of bored. "I want to be with him, in all the ways I can think of." Mythral sniffed again then said, "How did you

even meet him to begin with?" A small smile came to K'eray's mouth as she remembered the first time she had laid eyes on Brom. "I was mad at

my sister, N'ray, and all the elves in general so I took the scrying mirror from the Queen's war room and took it to the far southern portion of the

forest, and as I did Brom contacted the mirror to see if Eragon and Arya were there yet. Just by looking at him I knew that we would fall in love."

She had had her hand against her heart and her eyes closed the whole time she was talking. She opened them to see the werecat looking

about ready to go to sleep. The merriment in her eyes was gone. She stood and shook herself. "Well, I really should be going." She reached out

and said, "Wait." The cat stopped and looked back. "Hmmm?" She withdrew her hand and said, "Wh-who could you smell the approach of?"

Amusement came back to her eyes and she uttered a short burst of laughter. "You'll see in a while. Trust me though, you won't like it."

* * *

K'eray walked to Eragon's command tent in the center of the camp some hours later. The whole way there she felt the eyes of the men in the

camp heavy upon her. She knew why looked at her. She knew why some of them swelled their chests or flexed their muscles as she walked

past. Even though she knew, she did not care. It took her a while to reach Eragon's tent, as the Varden were just getting ready to leave. She

opened the flap and to her utter delight saw Brom sitting in front of his father. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. Eragon was

leaning back in his chair and Brom cast her a loving glance. After a moment of staring at each other Brom returned his gaze to Eragon. "So, I say

that six hundred soldiers will be more then enough to take down Dras Leona." Eragon shook his head. "You've never seen that city. On top of

that I want to stage our advance so that the elves will be right with us on the day we attack Uru'bean. Their assistance may very well mean the

difference between life and death." Brom rolled his eyes then turned to K'eray. "Fine, you're the leader I suppose. Come on K'eray." With him

she left Eragon's tent, Brom's face making her forget what she needed to ask him. Her love for Brom sometimes almost surprised her. _It's almost _

_enough to make me regret what I and N'ray's mate did together. _But she could never tell Brom about that. If she did, he would turn against her and

she would have no purpose for life, like a dragon without a rider. Therefore she could not tell him. It was at least three hours later that he and

she broke free of the Varden's mass and sat together on the tip of a low hill, looking out over the reddened landscape beyond. K'eray laid her

head against his shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Brom." He gently kissed her forehead and whispered back, "I love you too, K'eray." The

sheer perfection of that moment would remain with K'eray for as long as she lived. But as is with all happiness and joy, it could not last. From the

far southern horizon their came into existence two wavering shapes that K'eray, with her hawk like vision, knew to be of elven origin. She stood

and smelled the air. _Elf. _Any human or mortal thing would not have been able to smell the elves from so far away, but she was a full elf and the

power in her nose and eyes and ears were far beyond that of anything other then a dragon. Brom stood and looked into the distance in the

general direction of the two. "Do you know who they are?" He could not see them, nor smell them, nor hear them, but Brom's and K'eray's minds

were linked from the moment seconds before, so he could see with her eyes, smell with her nose, and hear with her ears. "I don't." Reaching

out with her mind she told Arya, who was lying down in bed, of the two's coming. She tried to get up, but couldn't. Returning her attention to the

two elves, she noted that the distance in between them and the camp was nearly gone. _How fast they must be running. _A prick of unease

stabbed her heart. _The only elves that I know that are capable of running at that speed are....._She stopped just before the words had time to reach

Brom's mind. Like two super powered blasts of wind the elves dashed up to them. Dust was billowing a mile behind them and K'eray had to

grasp the ground below her to keep from flying away from the wind that their speed had summoned. When it stopped K'eray looked up to see

two elves, **(duh)**, and unease again gripped her heart in its iron grip. Standing before her was her sister and her mate, Fayner. The youthful elf

was tall, with silver hair that hung to his neck. Unbidden, memories of running her hands desperately through his hair, while he pushed with all

of his mighty strength into her came to her mind. His eyes were the color of the wings of a blue bird.

Her sister, N'ray, was, as usual, in a pair of pants and a normal shirt. Her hair, a cross between black and silver, hung to her mid back. Now panic

gripped K'eray's heart. _Not him! Anyone but him!_ Both him and her sister had been crouching, but then they stood. The dust billowed around

them until Fayner barked, "Vindr!" With a rush of wind in the opposite direction the dust was cleared from the air. K'eray's long hair flowed in the

wind. When it settled Brom and K'eray jumped down from their perch and walked to them. Brom noticed the lustful gaze that Fayner bestowed

onto K'eray. "Who are you?" Fayner looked from K'eray to Brom and then said in reply, "I am Fayner son of Forya. I and my mate are here on the

grounds of diplomatic relations, as Kroger has betrayed us." Then he looked back, lustfully, at K'eray. She avoided his gaze and said to N'ray,

"Sister." She did not even look at her. She walked across to Brom, looking at him with interest, and said, "I am N'ray, K'eray's elder sister. Atra

esterní ono thelduin." She held out her right hand and Brom cast one look at K'eray, before taking it and kissing the center of it. "Atra du

evarínya ono varda." She smiled with evident delight. "Un du evarínya ono varda." Simmering resentment flared up inside of K'eray at her sister

and Fayner. Why did they have to show up at the exact second that she and Brom were having a perfect moment? She cast an angry glare at

Fayner, and again saw him starring at her. He smiled a little and his tongue moved out of his mouth and moved in a small circular motion. Heat

infused K'eray and she transferred her gaze back to N'ray. Her sister was still acting like she wasn't there. K'eray took Brom's hand and turned

him away and stared walking to her tent. The two elves left behind started to argue silently.

Once she got to her tent she sat down on her bed and crossed her arms. _Mythral was right. _Brom kneeled in front of her and said, "What

happened between you two?" She looked up to see him looking at her with concern. "She..." He stopped her. "I'm not talking about N'ray. I can

guess at that. What happened between you and Fayner?" Her shoulders sagged. He had either guessed or watched Fayner out of the corner of

his eye. "My sister and I used to be very close. We would go to the pools inside the forest and laugh and play for hours. Then she met a male

elf, Fayner, and she gave him her complete and undivided attention. She and I were women at the time, the age of sixteen, but I was still nubile

when it came to the affairs of love. So it was impossible for me to tell why he always stared at _me _not N'ray at feasts and what not. One night

when I was just getting done bathing in a stream he came out of nowhere. I was about to walk away when he said that I had a bit of dirt on

the back of my neck. So he gently pushed me back into the pool and before I knew it he was naked and we were on a large smooth patch of

grass and he was....." She gulped. "....satisfying himself." Brom stood and looked down at her. "How many times?" She uttered a chocked laugh.

"That night or in all?" Brom's face grew more sad. "In all." She wished she could drag that last sentence back into her mouth. "Over the course of

the next four years......around twenty to thirty times." She lowered her gaze miserably. _And now he's going to hate me. _To her breath taking

astonishment he leaned down and kissed her check. He sat down beside her and whispered, "I don't care what you did in the past. I love you,

and that will never change." Pure gratitude filled K'eray to the point where all she could do was stare at him, as he lovingly stared at her. He

hugged her and she managed, "I-I love you too." She felt his face shift, and she knew he was smiling. "K'eray." She leaned her head back so

she could look at him. "Yes?" He kissed her on the mouth twice, then put his mouth beside her ear and whispered, "Let's have children."


	6. Kroger's Return

The next day K'eray walked out of her tent to see a red sunrise that was so bright and beautiful she stopped and did nothing else but look at it

until the red of sunrise had faded into the blue of ordinary sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" K'eray spun to her right as the voice issued forth. Leaning

against her tent, looking up into the coloring sky, was Fayner. K'eray slightly went into a crouch, the position she took when she felt threatened.

The elf did not seem to notice or really care. He slid his eyes over the rising sun then looked down at K'eray. "What?" She flicked her eyes

around to see if anyone was around. It was early in the morning so only a few people were in her portion of the camp. Fayner took in a deep

sigh and pushed himself off the wall, then walked over to her. "You know, I'm not going to rip your cloths off for absolutely no reason." She only

stared at him like he was a Shrrg that would attack at any moment. He looked up at the mountains some miles distant and said, "That....Brom? It

is Brom, right?" He looked down at her and she did not reply. "Well be that as it may, I don't think he deserves one as fair and beautiful as you.

Did you see how he greeted your sister? All together too much kindness." K'eray's frown deepened and she said, "Brom would never hurt me.

And if he did, which he won't, it would be because my evil sister made him." Fayner shrugged. "One way or another, no matter how you look at

it, it looks to me that he prefers N'ray over you." She glared at him and then stood up straight. "I don't believe you. Brom and I are going to

have children together, soon." Fayner was looking up at the sky when she stopped talking. He looked down at her and said, "'The actions of the

past are a reflection of the actions of the future, but only when a person is stubborn enough not to change.' You're much too beautiful to be

wasted on a _half _elf." K'eray did not waste time anymore. Using her now well tuned abilities she jumped forward too fast for the eye of a mortal

to see and attempted to hit him in the gut. Her clinched fist never reached its mark. Fayner had had a condescending sneer on his face, but right

at the exact second before she reached him he spun on his right heel, gripped her right fist (the one she had been about to punch him with)

spun behind her, gripped her left wrist and pushed her forward with his right leg so that she was forced to bend over at the waist. His foot was

right on the small of her back, rendering her paralyzed. He leaned forward and said, "It's still _so _easy to do what ever I want with you." At that

moment an elf came into view some fifteen feet away. It was N'ray. She calmly walked up to the two of them and looked at Fayner. "What are

you doing?" Fayner shrugged and said, "She wanted my help. She said it was some kind of special stretch or something." Just as K'eray was

about to object to his words N'ray said, "Alright. Eragon assigned me to lead the troops to Belatona and take it, so I should be gone for some

time." A sneer of contempt and maniacal happiness spread on her face. "And Eragon assigned Brom to go with me and obey my ever order, as a

test to see if he is worthy of his own command." Fayner emitted a humorless chuckle, still looking down at K'eray. "Well then we'll both have

some fun on this little trip then, won't we?" N'ray's eyes flickered for a momentary burst of sadness but then she said, "Yes I think we will." She

leaned over so she could look K'eray in the eye. "Good bye, _sister. _I'm going to enjoy having your love under my command." Then she stood and

walked away. Strange calm was inside K'eray. She had no desire to go after her sister, for the simple purpose that she trusted Brom not to give

in to her. Fayner pushed on her back and she grunted as she was pushed even farther down. "I could just take you back in that tent now and

do whatever I want and no one would really care. But where's the fun in that?" He turned around and walked off. K'eray glared at him with all

the hate she could muster. She turned around and saw Brom coming up to her. She smiled and hugged him. "You're leaving?" Brom nodded. "I

have to." She looked up at him and then put her head on his chest. Brom hugged her gently. "Is there something you want?" K'eray smiled. "By

the time you get back I want to be a parent." Brom blanched for a moment then said, "But Arya-" She stopped him by putting a finger on his

mouth. "Arya has lifted her rule." Brom began to push her back to her tent. "Then shall we?" She rapped a leg around his waist and let him lift

her up. "We shall."

******

Hours later K'eray was sitting on a hillside starring down at the Varden's now moving camp. She had her arms rapped around her legs and her

chin resting on them. Wind gently swayed through the grass beside her. _I'm going to be a mother. _The thought was more alien then anything she

had thought before. Her eyes slowly slid down to her waist, which was now bulging at an almost visible rate. Her eyes returned to the Varden. It

looked so much like a patch of ants. To the north the Jiet River rushed past in it's frigid waves. She took a deep breathe and had the

uncontrollable desire to be in a forest. There was a big group of trees about three hundred feet to her right. She stood and walked, in reality at

a dead run, and when she arrived she took a deep inhale of the clear air. The river rushed past, a peaceful sound that added to the pleasant

atmosphere. She must have been standing there for almost a half hour when she slowly went to a rise in the earth that allowed her to look

down at the rushing waters. She looked up at the sky. _I miss you already, Only Love of Mine. How will I make it through the months to come? _

"What are you up to?" She spun around and saw Arya walked over a root. Sudden joy at the sight of her mentor flooded K'eray. Arya was more

then a mentor to K'eray. To her, Arya was her mother. "I miss Brom." Arya smiled and sat down on the bank of the ridge. K'eray sat also. "You

will always miss your mate when he is gone." Her eyes clouded. "I remember how I first felt when Eragon, under Trianna's command, betrayed

me." K'eray's long dark bangs covered her face as she lowered her head. "Brom would _never _do that." Arya reached over and placed a hand on

her stomach. At that exact moment the child in her decided to give a kick. One of Arya's slanted eyebrows lifted a half inch. Then a smile spread

on her face. "Finally." K'eray's mouth dropped open. "What?" Arya withdrew her hand and looked through the trees at the sky beyond. "You and

Brom finally did it." Before K'eray could talk Arya went on. "Do you remember what Eragon told you that day after Kroger-" She made a glare as

she said the name, "slew those three men that were going to ambush us? 'It means that if you love him, then don't let anyone tell you to do

otherwise, for they haven't the right.' You finally did that. No one, and I put emphasis on _no one, _even begins to have the right to tell you no in

that arena. Not even the queen would dare to tell you not to love him at this point." K'eray put her head on her mentor's shoulder and

whispered, "How could I function without you?" Arya smiled again. "Quite well I would think." K'eray jumped as the sound of a steely rasp

emitted behind her, followed by maniacal laughter. "I found you, you worthless pile of skin and bone!" K'eray turned at the same time as Arya.

Standing among the grass and trees stood a figure rapped in tattered cloths. In its right hand it held a sword. The man, if man he was, uttered a

word so quick and harsh that it escaped K'eray what it said. She jerked as the sword burst out in ice the color of the sky on the horizon. Arya

glared at it, but in the glare K'eray could make out the small tents of terror. "Kroger." A humorless chuckle came from Kroger. Arya stood. She

wore no sword, and was too pregnant to appose Kroger in any way. K'eray faced the elf and began to back away. Never before had she been

filled with so much fear. She took a step back and nearly fell of the some odd thirty foot drop into the deep freezing water. "K'eray." The word

was sharply spoken from Arya. Arya turned her head and smiled. "Calm down. I won't let him near you. Death will take me before I let him harm

you. Promise." Sudden and profound calm and relief came from K'eray. Arya lifted her head and shouted with both her mind and voice, massively

powerful both of them, for Eragon. The powerful Rider answered her call with the speed of a lightning bolt.

In less then a second it seemed he stood in between Kroger and Arya. He lifted his head and said, "I warned you, Kroger. I said that if I got

wind of you threaten Arya again then you would not get away so easily. I am done with giving you mercy. Brisingr!" Brisingr burned with savage

joy at the blood it would soon shed. Kroger laughed. "Do you honestly think that it was really the time when the elf advisor really wanted to

retire? Ha! Fool!" Like a maddened hornet Kroger jumped forward. A peel of metal striking metal emitted through the group of trees as Eragon

jumped in his way. "You are you talking about?" The two disengaged from each other and Kroger spat on the ground. "When I lived in the forest

I learned many things. Secrets of magic that came to only me. With them I easily twisted that fool's mind." Kroger leapt at Eragon and cut at his

chest. Eragon spun and hit his sword on Kroger's as Arvindr was slammed into the ground. "Are you saying that he didn't need to retire?" Kroger

kicked Eragon's leg and slashed at his head with Arvindr. "Exactly!" Eragon cut downward at the elf and cut through what little cloths he wore to

the flesh of his right arm. Kroger gritted his teeth and tossed Arvindr to his left hand. "I waited for the time when I could be close enough to the

queen so that I could-" His eyes glittered. "-punish her for exiling me." The blood drained from Arya's face. Only then did she remember that the

message of Kroger's betrayal had yet to be sent to the queen. Without thinking she jerked forward and shouted, "What did you do?" Kroger

glanced in her direction. An evil grin spread on his face. "Where do you think I've been the last few weeks?" Rage burst up in Arya. "WHAT DID

YOU DO!" Kroger laughed. "Be sure to get good flowers for your mother's funeral, Arya." Eragon's and Arya's minds touched and Eragon jumped

forward and kicked Kroger so hard that he fell back and nearly fell of the edge of the cliff to the Jiet River. In less then a second Eragon stood

over Kroger holding the tip of Brisingr just far away from his throat that the flames would not hit him. Eragon cast his eyes at the River and

snapped his fingers. At his command the flow of water grew to one degrees above the point when it would have froze over, and increased it's

speed. "Well which will it be? I can slit your throat or push you off the edge into that water." Kroger did naught but glare at Eragon. Eragon spun

Brisingr and jabbed the tip into Kroger's leg. "Answer me!" Kroger turned his eyes to Arya. "You're just going to let him kill me?" Arya grunted.

Kroger's eyes lazily drifted to the trees above him. "Huh. That sounds remarkably like what I did." His eyes moved back to her and, with blood

spraying from both his leg and his arm, said, "You and I, we aren't that different after all. Manin." The world slowed around Arya. Eragon and

K'eray stopped moving and she was flung through time and space, and again lay on her back in her room. Kroger's tongue was sliding over her

without remorse, licking every hollow and piece of skin on her. Superimposed over Arya's crying and occasional scream, there came the words,

"You and I, we are identical. No matter how hard you try to forget it, _I _was your first mate. And that will never go away. You can never get rid of

that." Arya's eyes closed and she cried with fear. But more then fear she felt a mountain of boiling rage rising inside her.

It was so large that Arya drew away from it, fearing it. The rage grew and grew. She hated Kroger for ruining her life. She hated him for killing

her mother. She hated him simply for _being. _Her anger grew until finally she screamed the ancient language. "Jierda du draumr!" Break the

Dream. Around her the world shattered like class and she again sat in front of K'eray, Eragon's sword continued blazing and the world

continued. Kroger's pupils shrunk with fear as Arya jumped at him and kicked his side, and flung him into the open air beyond. "I HATE YOU!"

Kroger remained there for a moment then spun and jumped on a floating log that passed at the exact moment. He landed on the other bank.

Arya expected him to laugh, but instead when he looked up hurt was the only thing on his face. "H-How can you tarnish the love I have for you

like that?" Arya did not reply but glared with so much hatred at him she thought the grass behind him would burst into flames. He looked at her

with even more hurt. "But-But I love you." She shook her head. "YOU DO NOT!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw K'eray looking afraid.

Kroger wobbled forward. "I do. I do love you." Green magic burst from Arya's hand and she pointed it at Kroger and shot him with magic. At the

last moment he managed to get a barrier up and the ball of energy splashed on the invisible wall. Looking defeated he looked at her with

resigned hurt. He reached into his back and Eragon stepped forward, ready to jump in the way should he draw a crossbow or something of the

like. Instead he drew out a book. He tossed at them and said, "I'll prove that I love you." Eragon caught the book and looked at it skeptically.

"Those are the most damaging secrets to the Empire. Ways in and out cities, the way to release solders from their bonds, the way to counteract

the ward protecting Gailbatorix from his true name, and that sort of thing." Arya stopped. What he must have gone through to get that book.

Kroger lifted the broach hold his cloak in place and let it drop. He turned and Arya gasped. On his back was hundreds of stab wounds, arrow

holes, burn marks, branding marks, places that were red from magic, places were broken bones were jutting into the skin above it, whip marks,

teeth marks, and many other injuries. _He must have gone through more then I did. _"I got all that trying to get that book, all for you. The pain it

gives is almost unbearable." He clenched his fist as if it were paining him right then. "I got all this twenty six years ago. After the queen

banished me I went to Uru'bean and stole that book. The king caught me himself. For a whole year he tortured me. I finally escaped." Arya

stared at him. This wasn't the Kroger she had known. "Then why did you kill my mother?" Kroger leaned over and coughed up blood. He

grimaced and said, "Because she stood between me and you. It's not as if I enjoyed it." Arya began to feel sympathy for him. "Gailbatorix knows

my true name. That's why I betrayed you." Arya looked down at her hands. Kroger's blood covered them. Kroger talked again, his voice starting

to sounded odd from the blood in his lungs. "We can start over. We can be together, far away from here. We can leave to the homeland of the

elves and make our own country, free of evil." He glared at Eragon. "That Dragon Rider has betrayed you more then you know. He's mated with

the changed one Elva on more then one occasion. He used the power word in him to make it so you could never find out." Arya jerked at his

words and looked at Eragon. "Is that true?" Eragon looked at Kroger, then at Arya. He lowered his gaze and said, "It is." Kroger laughed a

whizzing chuckle and said, "You see? He doesn't care one wit about you. But I do. I love you Arya." I've loved you all your life, since before

Izlanzadi gave you to me as an apprentice." Arya was confused.

More confused then she could ever remember being. Eragon had done what he said he wouldn't., and Kroger had been tortured for a year just

to get a book that would help her. _Does he really love me? And if he does, does he love me more then Eragon? _A desire to go with Kroger, and

accept his offer, came to Arya. She wrestled with it and discovered that she actually wanted to go with him. She was about to jump off the ledge

to him, when memories of her and Eragon's trip to Fiom came to her. The memory of being with Eragon under the cover of sweet darkness. The

feeling of having Eragon touch her in every imaginable place. His touch pleased her. Then she remembered her nights with Kroger. Without

exception every one of them had been filled with pain and screaming. She backed up and said, "I will never go with you." Kroger lowered his

eyes. "So be it." In less then a second Kroger screamed with rage, clapped his hands and from them came a elven bow. He raised it at her and

fired. "DIE!" The arrow would have killed her if Eragon had not through Brisingr in the path of it. Kroger turned and ran, faster then even Fayner.

Eragon turned and throw Brisingr down and hugged Arya. K'eray looked between Eragon and Arya. Arya raised her face to Eragon and kissed

him. "I forgive you. No matter what you do I forgive you." Eragon whispered something inaudible. Then Arya jerked. "What is it?" Arya uttered a

quick word of pain. She laid a hand on her stomach. "Oh. It feels like something is pushing inside me." Eragon's eyes grew wide and he turned

to K'eray. She shrugged. "I don't know. If I had to guess I'd say she going into labor." Eragon, with superhuman speed, picked Arya up and ran

to the healer's tent.

*******

Later that night Arya gave birth to a female elf. Unlike with Brom she inherited most of Arya's looks, and as such looked as a full elf. They named

her Kaona, which in the old tongue meant, "Beautiful Woman." Brom and K'eray were there, and Gridor and Brom 1 to wetness the birth of

Eragon and Arya's second child. All the werecat's were there and, excluding Deka, all were awake and watching. After the grand celebration that

was held in Kaona's honor, Eragon walked over to Olam, as the old cat signaled to him. "That girl will be beautiful like her mother and powerful

like her father. Be warned, for a portion of the power word inside of you has been bestowed on to your child. She will be many times stronger

then any other elf. She will be a beckon of hope to the Varden and elves, and like a death plague to the Empire."

* * *

**Finally got done with that chapter. Took me a long time to write. **


	7. Galbatorix

Kaona grew in time, fast time. In less then a week and a half she was walking around, comprehending everything. Her beauty at two weeks was

unmatched. A battalion of men walked behind her wherever she went. At the same time she was more powerful then her mother. She could rip

the wings off of a flying bee two miles away with her mere thoughts, without killing the bee. It seemed as if she had inherited the word in

Eragon, or at least a portion of it. In month the Varden had been sent out and took the city Dras'Leona and Kuasta. There they stopped and

moved no more, for to attack Uru'bean without elven assistance would be to condemn the Varden to death. The elves were making good

progress. They had taken Gil'ead, Narda, Teirm, and Bullridge. (**If you look at any map of Alagaesia and look for a number of cities left in the **

**Empire that actually _belonged _to the Empire the number would come up to one: Uru'bean**.) Kaona grew up so fast Eragon was hardly there

for it. In a three weeks time she was at the age of what we would call a young adult. She looked to be seventeen. It unnerved Eragon how

quickly elves grew. He had fond memories of his childhood, and yet elves grew out of childhood like water rushing in a stream. Still his daughter

seemed not to care, as it was with the rest of her kind. Eragon guessed that by any who cared to judge Kaona would be fully elf. She far more

graceful then Brom, and by far more stunning. As Olam had predicted she was beautiful like her mother and powerful like her father.

Brom had left week's ago to oversee, under N'ray's watchful eye, the capture of Dras'Leona. Every day Eragon watched K'eray as she grew more

and more depressed with her love's absence, along with but to a lesser extent, her worry that he would succumb to her sister's seduction.

N'ray's was fair and beautiful, no elf wasn't, but she seemed to be infatuated with Brom. Still hope did not leave K'eray that Brom was still loyal

to her and her only. Fayner, on the other hand, seemed to be one of the few elves able to resist urges of the flesh. It was true that it seemed at

times he wished he wasn't, but he had witnessed the love Brom and K'eray shared for each other and did not want to rip it apart for self

satisfaction. Even so he continuously flirted with and sexually teased K'eray. Now, at early morning, Eragon sat in his high backed chair reading

scrolls from different towns in his command tent in the center of Dras'Leona. He had moved his post there, for if Gailbatorix flew out and attack

the city it would be an easy matter to take it down without Eragon there. Around him were his most trusted advisors and friends. From outside

he heard warriors running past at an alarming speed, a woman screaming in fear, and a faint distant _thud. _Eragon stood but just as he did so

the sky outside his tent darkened. Wind rushed into the tent. Everyone else in the tent stood and drew there weapons. A black scaly wall

suddenly covered the entrance. It moved and a man covered in black cloth jumped down holding a sword to the neck of a young girl. _Martha!_ The

young girl had magic around her mouth, preventing her from specking. Another man jumped off the black dragon that covered the entrance. A

red cape billowed out from behind him, and he was covered in black armor that shone like the scales of the dragon. The man's eyes met

Eragon's and a sneer spread on his face. Gailbatorix. Eragon drew Brisingr and Gailbatorix spoke. "Unless you want my daughter to die, I

suggest you lower your weapon and tell your men to do likewise." The man that held Martha reached up and undid his mask and let it fall.

"Kroger!" It did not surprise Eragon. He looked at Martha as she shook her head. He glared at Gailbatorix then lowered Brisingr and waved his

hand at his men. They all waited a minute then too lowered their weapons. Gailbatorix chuckled then walked to the other end of the table,

where Nasuada sat. He only looked at Eragon. Raising an arm he punched Nasuada in her face and the women went toppling to her right.

Eragon watched in horror as she fell on the ground. "You can tend to her after we are done here." He sat in the chair Nasuada had been sitting

and put his feet up on the table. "Sit." Eragon remained standing. The king snapped his fingers and Kroger dragged Martha to the table and

shoved her onto it. He placed the tip of the sword on the girl's neck. "I said sit." Eragon sat down reluctantly and Kroger removed the blade from

Martha's neck. "Now then. I have come here to discuss the Varden's future." He scowled with deep set anger. "They will be destroyed by you, or

so help me I will help you." One of Eragon's most loyal advisories shouted, "We can defeat him, sire!" Gailbatorix snapped his fingers and Kroger

raised his hand and shoot a blast of red magic at him. It killed the man instantly. "You will restrain your men a bit better now won't you?" Eragon

waved a hand, then said, "No matter who here you threaten to kill, or actually kill I will continue on my quest until you lie dead at my feet."

Gailbatorix laughed, and then slammed a fist down on the table. "I will _not _die! All of Alagaesia sits at _my _feet and that will not change!" Eragon

was about to reply, when another_ thud_ went through the room. It could have been Janfask, or Thorn or Saphira. It could even have been Glaedr.

What was different about this _thud _was the loudness. The intensity of it meant that by its very volume that the dragon that created the sound

would have to immense in size, at least twice Glaedr's massive bulk.

A horrible scream, the scream of dragon, came from outside and the blackness surrounding the tent lifted as the dragon that had been there,

Shruikan, was lifted of the face of the earth. The blackness was replaced with silver so bright that Eragon had to look away. An elf landed in

front of the tent and looked up. "Keep him distracted for me, would you oh Friend of my Heart?" A growl came from some hundred feet in the air.

The elf turned and said, "Well, no to untangle this muddle." He walked inside and Eragon recognized him. His namesake. Eragon 1 filled the room

with a sense of ease and relief, no doubt by his own power word, and went and sat in the chair of the man that had been slain by Kroger.

Gailbatorix glared fire at him the whole while. The elf sat and folded his hands and looked at Gailbatorix. His eyebrows drew closer together.

"You! You who are the Bane of the Riders, he so smart and powerful, dare now to oppose he who will cast you down? What stupidity is this?"

Gailbatorix's face twisted with rage. He looked at Kroger and the elf drew back both arms and fired one time after another at Eragon 1. The balls

of energy did not even come close to him. The splashed harmlessly after only being away from Kroger's hand for an instant. Eragon 1 yawned,

looking bored. "Is that really the best you can do? And here I was under the perception that you were now the most powerful elf in the world.

Eragon 1 cast his eyes up at the roof of the tent. "Hey, Bid'Daum, could we get some light in here?" After a moment the part of the tent that was

the roof was ripped of the base, causing the rest to fall to the ground, and light washed into the tent. "Thanks, that'll do." Gailbatorix stood

suddenly and shouted at the top of his lungs, "You incognit, impudent blood sucking, cheap, lying, inbreed, murderer! You killed Jarnunvosk, and

the only thing that I knew good in my life! I will rip you apart until you are no longer existent!" Eragon 1 looked at him calmly, coolly. "You have

much anger. How arrogant my decedents, the Riders, must have been not to see the madness in you to start with. But be that as it my, it does

not matter. Jarnunvosk is dead." Gailbatorix drew his sword and howled like a mad man, then leapt at Eragon 1 with the full intent of cutting him

apart. Eragon 1 raised his hand and Gailbatorix's sword stopped an inch and a half away from his skin. "You can't beat me, Gailbatorix. No one

but the Finder can." He looked up at Shruikan as the dragon roared. Sudden sympathy ran through Eragon 1's face and said, "Oh my gosh...."

He stood and jumped up to where Bid'Daum held in his teeth. He looked down at his blood shot eye and land a hand on his check, which must

have been hot from the fire he had been breathing. "You poor...." He laid both hands on the dragon's skull and started to mouth words.

Shruikan began to shrink. He became smaller and smaller until small fragments of black material shot out from the distant sky and rapped

themselves around the now new born sized dragon. Eragon starred up at him in awe. _He revered the aging process. _Holding the egg like he would

a new born chick Eragon 1 jumped back down to the tent and snapped his fingers. A soft nest made itself from the material at hand. He gently

laid it in the softest part. He stood and looked at Gailbatorix. "How in the name of all that is good and descent can you stand to put a dragon

through such pain!" Gailbatorix sneered and, "What does it matter?" Eragon 1 raised a hand and Gailbatorix was lifted from the ground. "Get out

of my sight! I can not undo that you were a Rider but from here on in, you no longer bear our good name. Andlat eom onr breoal. Se sim agaetí

ait onr helgrind!" Death to your family. May there be celebration at your gates of hell. With that Gailbatorix was thrown out of site. Eragon 1

crossed his arms and looked back at the black egg. "I don't understand how someone can be so stupid to be so harsh to a baby dragon!" He

looked at Eragon. He began to fade, as well did his dragon. "We will help you every step of the way. But kill the Foe in Durza before he leaves or

it will be a long time before you have a chance to try again." Then he was gone. He looked down at where Kroger had been and saw nothing. He

looked out of the tent and saw him running to the west. "Let him go." The men lowered their weapons, again, and Eragon heard a hiss of anger.

He turned to see Olam, Hyro, Kecra and Fifrie. Olam had been the one to hiss. "You let him go again? Did you not listen to what Eragon just

said!" Eragon looked back at Kroger's running shape. "He can't do anything to use now. I won't kill to satisfy myself. I will kill when it is needed."

Olam glared at him. "'Needed?' It will be needed soon!" Eragon nodded. The new sunrise lit up the world as the sun rose above the mountains

to the west. "That it may be. But not yet." A horn erupted to the north. Expecting trouble Eragon looked towards the sound and sudden relief

washed through him as he gazed upon the elf's army. Their number was massive. Eragon was about to let out a yell of excitement when he

heard someone say, "Sire, look." He turned and jerked back. Nasuada's face and body lay still in death's cold embrace. For a moment Eragon

was unable to think. Nasuada had been giving him orders on what to do, and he did not think he could win without her_. I can't do this_! "Sire,

you're all that is left. Orrin and Izlanzadi and now Nasuada are dead. You are the sole leader of the resistance." Eragon's head swam. He could

not do this! He jerked as someone gripped his shoulder. The person spun him around, and before he knew it he was kissing Arya. She broke the

contact and said, "You can do this Eragon. You aren't alone. You have me, and you have our children. You have Saphira, and Thorn and hundreds

others. We will not fail. Gailbatorix _will_ die, and Alagaesia will be set free. Fear not, for we will win."

******

Hours later Eragon sat on top of a mountain watching as Kroger ran north. He had changed direction after it was reasonably possible to get

around the elves_. Why in the world is he going north? All that's there is the forest and Spine_. Arya walked up to him and sat down beside him.

Eragon pointed at the elf running away from them. "Do you wish you would have gone with him?" Arya shook her head and laid it on his

shoulder. "Never." Reassured he said, "What was he talking about, the elves homeland?" Arya cleared her throat and said, "It was the land we

came from. It's made up of lush, plentiful forest's. The trees grow so high that it casts the world below in darkness. For that reason it's always

been known as the Land of Shadows." Eragon and Arya jerked in opposite directions and looked at each other. Eragon said, "The foe in Durza-"

Arya ended, "-in the Land of Shadows." Eragon looked back down at Kroger. "That's what he's going to do! He's going to steal a ship and go

back to that land! And that's why I needed to kill him before it was too late!" He jumped up, ready to dash after the elf, but Arya gripped his

shirt sleeve. "Eragon. It _is _too late. Look at the lead he has. He'll be at a dock in no time. We can catch him. Saphira, Thorn, and Janfask are all

hundreds of miles away." Eragon sat back down and crossed his arms, cold. Something clicked in his mind. "'Through an awful event I will end up

leading the elves and the humans in unity and peace.' Nasuada died, and that was a bad event, and as a result I now lead the elves and

humans." Arya nodded, as if that had occurred to her already. Nasuada's and Orrin's and Garrow's death's came down onto him in a pile of

molten anger. He stood and pointed at the Empire's camp. "THEY WILL DIE!" From inside his mind came a voice. _Those who have died for your live _

_stare down at you in pride. Do not fail them. _From the sky he felt a stream of pride, as if someone was looking at him after he did something for

them he had not had to. _Garrow. I swear they will die for killing you. _At that moment a wolves howled, chickens gobbled, rosters crowed and many

other animals sounded their unique voices. The calling of the animals grouped together and Eragon thought he heard the words, "_The foe. You _

_have run with the deer, and wrestled the bears, and learned from your elders the skills you will need to kill him. But when the day comes look onto your _

_foe and ask yourself this question:.............................................................? _

_That is all I have for you. _

* * *

**Yeah, that's right, I'm not going to tell you what the question is. **


	8. The Final Battle

Brom and N'ray returned later then next morning. Brom with a triumphant smile, and N'ray with guarded anger. Brom and K'eray and ran to and

hugged each other so much so that the turbulent feelings coming off the both of them was so strong that it started to reach Eragon's mind, and

after a day it began to annoy him. Their love for each other was stronger then any he had seen before. Even Thorn's love for Saphira was

dwarfed in comparison to the affection that Brom and K'eray shared. K'eray herself had become pregnant to the point when she had difficulty

walking. Arya said that this year would never be forgotten in the eyes of elves, simply because four elves, if only part elf, had been born in that

one year. That had not happened in the whole of their recorded history. Eragon now stood, with Arya by his side in full armor that was a light

blue. The elven smith, Rhunon, had sent the armor to him magically. With the armor she had sent a note in the Ancient Language saying, "This

armor will never fail you. It will not break and the special magic in it will repel any arrow, sword, ax, mace, or hammer that is not of my make.

That means, however, it is vulnerable to Gailbatorix's cursed sword. Be you careful. I don't want to see your face again unless it's for the

purpose of cleaning Gailbatorix's blood off Brisingr." He knew she was only kidding, but the way in which she did so was so good, it seemed as if

she were serious. Brisingr was belted at his waist. At a signal from the camp Eragon ran, with Arya, was fast as he could to the mass of tents.

He arrived at his command tent and said, "What's going on?" The three brother werecat's stood in human form overlooking the camp. Hyro

looked at him. "Nothing, we just thought you'd like to know we're ready to march on Uru'bean." The werecat said the sentence with a hint of

grim determination. Eragon took a deep breath and said, "Call the elves." Kecra wavered and ran off out of the tent as a cat. Eragon went to his

desk and stared at his reflection in the scrying mirror. He shook his head. The man he saw was dressed in blue armor with a blue sword buckled

at his waist. He was neither nether elf nor human, a cross between those two races. _How much I have changed from life in Palancar Valley. _As his

eyes trailed down his armor he noticed a small discoloring at his waist. He looked down and gasped. On his waist he saw twelve stars, in lane

with silver and gold. With termers he turned his right hand. On it was a star, but not like the others. This star was made purely out of diamond,

and so it shone like a real star. He turned so he was facing away from the mirror and looked at his back. On his blue cape their was a yellow

flame. Memories of the day Katrina and Roran had been married came to him. Memories of standing over the man that had lost a leg, and two

fingers. '_You cannot fool me, Shadeslayer. I know better. The world burns around me, and from the fire, I hear the whispers of minds, and I learn _

_things from the whispers. You hide yourself from me now, but I can still see you. A man of yellow flame with twelve stars around your waist and _

_another brighter the others on your right hand._' Eragon smiled with grim amusement. "So he was right." Hyro looked at him. "Hmm?" Eragon shook

his head and walked out of the tent. Behind him he heard Hyro and his brother start talking. Eragon looked out at the elf's army as they began

marching to the Varden. He looked off at the moving mass of Uru'bean. _This is where it all ends. _Finally he would kill Gailbatorix, finally the people

of this fair land would be set free once more, and finally he would have his vengeance for Garrow's death. Eragon looked up and cried out with

joy as he saw Saphira gliding on still winds to him. Behind her flew Thorn and Janfask. _Little one. _He smiled and looked back at the ground.

Approaching him were Brom and Fayner. Fayner looked faintly amused. Brom looked ready to kill. His hand and a half sword was drawn and he

was in full armor, completed by an elven bow slung on his back. "Eragon I need to talk-" He stood as he beheld his father. "You have impressive

armor." Eragon dipped his head. "Thank you. Now, what is it?" Brom's eye darkened again. He jerked his head at Fayner. "I caught this

inglorious bast-" Eragon raised his hand. "Do not befoul the air this fine day." Brom sighed. "Anyways, I caught this low-down, good for nothing,

incompetent waste standing over K'eray, looking as he did so with the intent of making love with her." Fayner shrugged a smug smile on his

face. "And I would have if you hadn't of barged in and interrupted us. Oh it would have been wonderful." He cast a sneer at Brom. "Just like the

_other_ times we did it." Brom tightened his grip on his sword. He turned to Fayner. "Are you trying to make me angry?" Fayner looked off into the

sky as if Brom had not talked. "Trying, no. Succeeding, yes. Look at the facts. _I _was her first love, on top of that she and I are at least legally

allowed to be together. You are only half elf after all." Brom snarled. Fayner continued, "I mean, come on Brom, at least play by the rules and-"

He stopped as another person walked up to them. Dressed in armor of a deep green, more beautiful then the rising or setting sun, powerful as

even Eragon, Kaona strode to them. Fayner looked at her and stopped talking. He leaned over to Brom and whispered, "Who is _that_?" Brom

looked over at her as if she was an unremarkable pebble on a beach shore. "Who, her? She's just my little sister." Fayner looked from Brom to

Eragon and finally his gaze returned to Kaona. "What's her name?" Brom sheathed his sword and said, "Kaona. Beautiful Women." Under his

breath Fayner said, "A fit name."

Kaona stopped in front of Eragon. "Father." She looked at Brom. "Brother." Brom lowered his head in greeting. Then Kaona's eyes went to

Fayner. "Atra esterní ono thelduin. If you would be so kind as to forgive my rudeness, who are you?" Fayner seemed to fumble to get the words

out. "Atra du evarínya ono varda. I am Fayner son of Ilnvar." Kaona dipped her deep green eyes to the ground at Fayner's feet. A patch of grass

there had died, and was now a slight brownish color. She went down on one knee and said, "Jierda freohr." Break death. The grass became

green again. "Why do plants grow knowing they are destined to wither?" She stood back up and said, "Father, Mother is leading the charge on

the elven side. I plan to join her. I can do so much more damage if I go in first, with the element of surprise. I'm going to go into the city and

open the gates." Ordinarily Eragon would have said that was too dangerous, bordering on suicide. But he knew that his daughter was far more

then capable. "Take a couple of werecat's with you. Preferably Nyto, as he can generate a shield out of energy that will last far longer then any

you or I can summon." Kaona dipped her head. "Very well." Eragon reached out and placed his right hand over her forehead. "Go and return

safely. Your mother would not be able to live if you were harmed." Kaona smiled in such a way that made the birds start chirping with delight.

She raised her chin and said, "I will be safe." Fayner talked then. "I don't think it's going to be that easy. It's Uru'bean after all. I think some elf

should occupancy you." Kaona transferred her green gaze onto him. Her eyes were calculating, as if seeing into his very mind, reading all of his

thoughts. She closed her eyes then and said, "Never before have I needed help in the smallest form. However-" She looked off at Uru'bean.

"Such a threat is beyond even my skill. You may come." Fayner smiled charmingly. Brom stepped forward and whispered into Kaona's ear.

Unsurpassed amusement crossed her face. With a small trill in her voice she said, "I'll keep that in mind." She looked at Fayner and said with

guarded merriment, "Come."

*******

Eragon sat on Saphira's back at the forefront of his army. Thousands of men, dwarfs, and Urgals were behind him. Arrows and boulders cast

from siege engines flew at and from the Varden. Eragon closed his eyes and looked up at the sky. "This is it." Who he talked to, he knew not.

But it was time. Time to rid Alagaesia of Gailbatorix's stain. Time to kill he who had killed. It was time to fight. He drew Brisingr and shouted at

the top, and the bottom, of his lungs, "BRISINGR!" He pointed his sword, which burned with blue fire like a spirit egger to hack at men's lives, at

the gates of Uru'bean as they slowly slid outward. Kaona stood around two hundred and fifty men, who were all dead, and looked at Eragon.

She smiled and raised her arm in welcome. At the back of the army Thorn, Janfask, and Gridor lifted their heads and shot fire into the sky. Gridor

let out all that was his ability, and as a result the fire that covered the sky reached from the opposite side of Uru'bean to the far side of the

Varden's army. Eragon raised his voice in a wild battle cry and Saphira leapt into the city, where they would kill Gailbatorix or die trying.

It had begun.


	9. Freedom

Eragon slammed Brisingr onto the head of the man that was about to stab him with a long sword. Kaona danced past him, took the blade of the

man she had just killed by punching his throat, and cut her way through eleven more men; all of which she did with her eyes closed. Her skill,

grace and speed matched and even surpassed the prowess of Oromis. She could hit a man in the right temple with a knife from two hundred

feet away, only by smell and sound. Eragon was forced to stop as four hundred and fifty elves started blasting magic into the courtyard. His

wards would have been able to block the magical balls of energy but he wanted to save his arcane defenses for Gailbatorix. They would be well

needed. As Eragon cast out his mind for the evil king, he felt the minds of thousands. Truly it seemed every man woman and child was in the

capital city. Eragon slashed downward as a young man tried to cut him with the sharp tip of an ax. The man crumpled into an unmoving mass at

Eragon's feet. Not giving himself the time needed to think about how he had just took a live Eragon jumped over the lifeless body. His armor

slowed him down slightly but not to the degree that he would be at risk of injury. Seven blurs of multi colored fur ran past him into the courtyard,

the werecat's, and began to pile on one man after another, killing them in the process. Eragon smiled. The attack was going at planned. He

looked up at the highest tower in the castle that dominated Uru'bean, but saw no one_. Where is that raving king_? Eragon was forced to drop his

wonderings as an arrow shot towards him. He reached up and hit the middle of it with his arm, snapping it in half. Eragon's nerves stood on end,

he could not relax, even as the elves started driving the king's forced back. A hand grabbed his shoulder. He did not think, he spun and was

about to strike at whoever it was that had gripped him, when he saw that it was a young boy of no more then ten. He lowered Brisingr. "Ar-are

you the mighty one we've heard of? Shadeslayer? The one that's going to kill Gailbatorix?" Eragon nodded, feeling sort detached. "I am." The

boy suddenly rushed at him and hugged his leg, crying. Eragon did not know quite what to do. Before he could do anything a girl of perhaps

fifteen stepped out and picked the boy up. "Please forgive him, Dragon Rider." She seemed genuinely concerned that Eragon were going to

maim the boy for touching him. Eragon looked past her as something moved. A man was walking up to the boy and girl, sword raised. Eragon

yelled and ran past the two freighted children, twisting and lunching to stab the man through the head. The girl looked back and looked ready to

scream. Eragon turned. "You'd better get out of here." The girl nodded and ran off, casting fearful glances at everyone. Saphira crashed through

a building and saw Eragon. _I can't find Gailbatorix anywhere. _Eragon lunged and hit a man under his chin. _Nor can I. What if he left the city? _Saphira

shook her head. _Impossible. The Varden are on the right entrance and exit to the city, and the elves are on the left. He couldn't have gotten out by _

_ground, and I haven't seen Shruikan so he couldn't have left by air. _Eragon jumped back as she burned the man in front of him. _What about _

_underground? He could have a tunnel or some such. _Saphira thought over that but then shook her head again.

_Where would the tunnel be? The ground would be bulging in the area around the tunnel as a result of the poles and what not used to hold the dirt and _

_earth up. _Eragon nodded. That made sense. _Then where? _She slashed at a solider with her claws and then stamped a foot on the ground. _I don't _

_know. _Eragon patted her tail as he jumped over it. _Don't worry. We'll figure it out. _Saphira bounded off into the depths of the city. Watching her

leave him was like watching an old friend die. For hours it seemed he swung and ducked and stabbed in what seemed like an endless amount of

time. The day slipped into night, as the Varden continued to press the army of Gailbatorix back. Finally Eragon had to stop and catch his breath.

He guessed the that his total killing number now equaled up close to a thousand. Eragon heard a small and nearly inaudible _twang _off in the

distance. He ducked and spun as a dart shot over his head, hitting a solider in the head on accident. He looked at the place of origin and saw, to

his surprise and some what delight, Gailbatorix. The mad man was dressed in his black armor from head to toe, and he had his Rider's sword

buckled on his waist. The man dropped the bow he had just shot from. It was like no bow Eragon had ever seen. Instead of curving downward

to the string, this one was made from a red wood, and it curved down like normal, and then went off into a curve, before going down into the

rest of the curve. Eragon jumped forward, slashing completely through the solider that stood in his way. As he ran after the evil king he got an

insight of just how miserable a place Uru'bean was. True, in the castle that was Gailbatorix's it was a grand place (he had spent two weeks

there) but beyond that it was a place of misery and sorrow. Eragon ran up the flight of stairs into the room that he knew his ancient foe waited.

Gailbatorix was not there. _Little one. I just saw Gailbatorix run across a bridge outside the room you're in! _Eragon took a step forward, but stopped

as he saw motion in the corner of his right eye. He stopped and looked down across the room. Standing there was an elegantly dressed woman.

Golden bands hung on her waist, and she wore a dress of the finest make. Without warning the woman ran to him and embraced him. Eragon

was slightly taken aback. The woman drew away and then hugged him again. "My son." Lightning shot down Eragon's back. Only then did he

recognize her from the farth Oromis had shown him in Ellesmera. "Mother?" She drew away again and looked at him with sparkling eyes. Her

eyes finally rested on his pointed ears. She took a step back and her face darkened with confusion. "What-" He stopped her with an upraised

hand. "I'm sorry, I have to catch Gailbatorix. Know this though: Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal." Selene's eyes widened with shook. "You're a-"

Eragon saw another flicker of motion. Gailbatorix had just slashed through a man in the courtyard below. Eragon jumped the full length of the

room, kicked open the window and landed on the ground outside. In less then two seconds he was cut through the place where Gailbatorix

_would _have been had he not stopped at the exact last moment.

Eragon did not hesitate, or think. He cut and slashed like a frenzied mad man. He knew that if he were to kill Gailbatorix he could not let him

have time to think, like Vrael did. Gailbatorix raised a hand and barked a word, alien to Eragon, and Eragon was flung against a wall. He

staggered up right just in time to see Saphira dive at Gailbatorix, distracting him so that Eragon could regain his thinking. Eragon joined minds

with Saphira. _Shall we finish this, Friend of my Heart and Soul? _She growled at Gailbatorix. _Let us finish this, and him! _They melded their minds, nay

their _souls _until they were more one then they ever had been before. Once Eragon lifted his arm to swing Brisingr, and Saphira foot moved in the

manner he had wanted his arm to act. It was as if they're very bodies were one and the same. They beat at Gailbatorix for well over an hour. His

armor was of an alien make, and Eragon began to wonder if they would ever get through it. Eragon stopped for a single moment as Saphira

lunged at Gailbatorix. The world slowed for Eragon. He watched in slow motion as Gailbatorix's sword moved at Saphira's neck and then strike

and cut through her scaly armor, followed by a burst of blood. Saphira collapsed. Eragon screamed. He jumped at Gailbatorix, holding nothing in

reserve. He swung his sword like it was a blade of grass, though burned like a branch in a fire. Eragon had not said its name, nor called upon

magic to light it, yet it burned with the white hot flames of the sun. Gailbatorix was caught off guard, and as he was pulling away he tripped over

the arm of a dead man. He fell back and his sword was flung fifteen feet away. Eragon's blazing sword landed in front of Gailbatorix's neck. They

both panted for air. Eragon stared in fury at Gailbatorix, while Gailbatorix looked fearful. "Eragon, you-you wouldn't kill your uncle, would you?"

Eragon stood up straight and said, "Hundreds, thousands have died for this moment. Die, you malformed lowlife villain." Eragon pushed forward

with his sword and stabbed Gailbatorix through his skull. The flames of Brisingr burned like Gridor breathing fire and Gailbatorix fell, dead. Eragon

fell to his knees. Dawn crept up onto the land, and the whole city stopped fighting. The solders' stopped, and looked at Eragon. There was a

moment of complete silence, and then the every man began cheering. Eragon looked up at the sky. "It's over. It's all over." Eragon's mind clicked

back to Saphira. He jumped up and frantically scrambling to Saphira. He dropped Brisingr and looked at her. True madness gripped his heart. Her

sides did not move, nor did her heart beat. She was dead.

Eragon backed up, horrified. "Saphira, NO!" Madness, true madness, took its icy grip on him. "I can't go on without you!" Brom, his father,

walked up to Eragon, a triumphant smile on his face. "Eragon we-" As he spotted Saphira he stopped. A look of pure horror ran across his face

and he dropped to his knees. "No. No. No, not again! Please, not again!" Eragon watched out of the corner of his eye. He did not care. Saphira

was gone, and he did not care about anything anymore! Eragon sensed a deep, swirling pool of magic coming from his father. He looked at him

and saw him lay a hand on Saphira's heart and Saphira's head. "Eka taka ono iet líf!" (I give you my life!) Eragon raised a hand, but was too

late. Brom fell backward and Saphira's cut sealed up and she began breathing once more. _Little one? _Eragon jumped up and hugged her. Though

he had not been more then a few feet away from her, it felt like he was just returning to her after the trip to Fiom. Eragon stood up and walked

down the lane that came out of the courtyard. A boy, no older then five, walked up to him. His cloths looked like someone and laid them in the

path of a group of horse riding men and let them walk all over it. "Gailbatorix, i-is he going to kill us?" Eragon knelt and laid a hand on him. His

cloths began to mend and in five seconds he wore what the cloths would have looked like in their original state. "No. Gailbatorix is dead." The

boy's eyes sparkled and he jumped up and down. "He is? No more of him?" Eragon smiled. "No more of him." The boy ran off with excitement.

Eragon went to the tip of the castle and looked off at the rising sun. _Here marks the end of my quest. Gailbatorix is dead and we are free. _


	10. Ilirea returnes

**Now I'm going to reply to some reviews through my chapters. **

**fanfiction00: Haven't the slightest clue what your talking about, although thank you for your complements on the story. Yeah it took a long time to do so well on the ancient language**

**Aiedail88: Yeah, I can actually. I can keep Kroger alive for the rest of the story. I could make Kroger kill Eragon and take the throne, but I won't. You know why? Because I'd probably lose some fans over that one. As for the romance scene with Eragon and Arya, I'm trying right now just to get permission to do another one. **

**Alice Prince: Thank you so much. I can honestly say you are one of the best readers I've ever had. :) hahaha. No. That wasn't the last chapter, far from it. This is going to al the people that are reading my story: After looked at it for a while to end the story will take at least another full book. **

**Link-Order-Time: Yeah I know, it's awesome. I hope Eragon makes a good king too. As for Galby's second dragon, Eragon the original reversed his aging process and made him into an egg again. Read chapter 7 of book 4. **

**dominicthewise: Thank so much. I can't even put into words how helpful those reviews are to me. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Eragon walked by Saphira down the road. His mind was filled with joy. Gailbatorix was finally dead! Finally the horrible burden of killing their

ancient foe had been cast off. As he encountered people he informed them of the king's death. Without exception the all bowed down to him as

if he were their Great Redeemer. Eragon felt detached when they did such, as if he was watching what had happened from another's memories.

Eragon turned a corner to see a mountain of bodies, higher then the houses in the road. Sitting on top of the pile, like a rose sitting on a pile of

dead leaves, was Kaona. She looked down at the carnage she had made and then jumped down to the ground, nearly forty feet down. She

looked sorrowfully at the mound of bodies. "The loudest cries of the cursed are those of the dead." Eragon went up to her and placed a hand on

her shoulder. "That may be, but the cries of joy, this day, from the living outmatch those of the dead." She cast her blue jay colored eyes at him.

Her gaze softened. "Thank you, Father." She turned and took a step and then collapsed, clutching her knee. "**** that solider," she yelled.

Eragon's eyebrows went up slightly. He had not heard his daughter talk like that before. Fayner, who stood a couple of yards away, ran over

and knelt by her. "What's wrong?" Kaona let a long sigh through her nostrils and barked, "Brakka!" The trickle of blood coming from her knee

ceased. Fayner drew a knife and cut open the elven beauty's pants, as she followed the same custom as Arya and she was so skilled armor was

not need, and then laid a hand on her leg. He ran the hand up her leg until he reached the middle of her thigh. Eragon noted that Fayner kept

his mind powerfully shielded from others, as his hands moved across the perfect skin of her leg. Kaona giggled. He looked back at her to see her

looking faintly amused. "You, sir, are a bold man." She stood up and said, "Take care to think before acting. Your advances will not work as well

on me as they did on K'eray. I may be younger, but I am far more mature. If you wish to feel me like that, you will have to first win me over." She

placed two fingers on her lips and then walked off. Fayner stood and sighed. "I can't help myself around a woman with blue eyes." Eragon

nodded. He looked at Fayner. "You know that one saying, about how a father is supposed to protective of his daughter and take out anyone

who has the nerve to look at her, let alone touch her?" Fayner's face palled. "Ye-yeah." Eragon walked to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Remember it."

"Eragon." Eragon turned as he heard someone say his name. Kecra walked to him, in human form, with a hard scowl on his face. Blood dripped

from his left arm. His shadow was broken into three parts, one hocked onto a man, a woman, and what appeared to be a solider. "What is it?"

Kecra jerked his head at the man and the woman. "Those two claim to be the brother and sister of the renowned Shadeslayer, Eragon. I didn't

believe them of course, so I decided to take them to you. And this one-" He pointed at the solider, "slashed me with a sword on my arm, and so

I decided to take him along too." Eragon looked at the two people claiming to be his siblings. They looked something alike him, although the girl

had blonde hair, rather then brown. Eragon flicked a finger at the solider. "Get him out of here." Without any movement of Kecra's part his

shadow shot away from him and grew into the form of a large Kull. It grabbed the man by the back of his mail and took him away. Eragon

returned his attention to the two left. "How do I know you are really my brother and sister?" The man laughed. "How can you? Ask our mother.

You are our brother." The woman looked fearfully at Kecra. The blind werecat did not look in any direction but Eragon could feel that the girl felt

as if he was just staring at her. "Wh-what is that?" The question was directed at Eragon. Kecra's head jerked to her. He flipped his head back

and his black bangs parted to show on of his eyes. It was black as a nighttime cloud. "_I _can answer for myself. I am a werecat." The girl tried to

take a step back, but was bound in Kecra's shadow. "Don't even waste your time trying to move. You can't even breathe unless I allow it." The

girl's face darkened. "But how can you do that?" Kecra sighed. "How am I supposed to know? After all I'm blind." That piece of information

confused the girl more then anything. "But if your blind then how can you see where to walk and stuff?" Kecra growled and turned into cat form.

The girl yelped in shook. Kecra's shadow began moving up her leg. Eragon heard something behind him, then another werecat, in cat form,

walked up in front of him and placed a paw on Kecra's advancing shadow. It was L'ura. She stepped forward and began to lick Kecra's face.

"Kecra, calm down. It isn't like you to just act out in anger, like Hyro." Kecra's growl subsided and was replaced with a purr. His shadow crawled

back down to the ground and then returned to Kecra's body. They walked off together, and Eragon hear L'ura say, "Kecra. I......I love you." From

almost thirty yards away, Eragon could almost _feel _the vibrations of Kecra's purr. "I love you too, L'ura." He looked back at the two people. The

girl look scared. "Come with me; let us go see my mother." The man nodded and said, "_Our _mother." As they walked the man looked admiringly

at Eragon's magnificent armor and sword. "May I see that sword?" Eragon looked doubtfully at the man for a moment and then drew Brisingr.

"Brisingr." Brisingr's length burst into it's blue flames, scaring the girl almost to death. The man's eyes glittered. "Impressive." He looked at

Eragon. "We've yet to be formally introduced, Brother. I am Kazuci. This is our sister, Nya." Eragon flicked his eyes back at the woman. "Try not

to anger a werecat, epically Kecra. He gets put down a lot because he's blind, and so he's rather touchy on the subject." Nya nodded, not saying

anything. Eragon returned his attention onto Kazuci. His next question weighed in his heart like a mound of builders. "H-how will replace

Gailbatorix as King?" Kazuci surprised him by laying a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shinned silver and he said in a deeper voice then normal,

"You know that as well as I do. _You _will take the throne." Eragon shrugged his shoulder off. He felt very small. "I don't think I can." Kazuci stared

at him with a eyes so silver Eragon could not see his pupils. "And yet you will. Age is born only through time. Your doubt will go away. _You _are

the only one able to take the throne." Eragon suddenly felt a presence join them. He looked off at his right and gasped as he saw a massive

silver dragon, transparent though he was, walking beside him. Eragon the original jumped off the beast. He was smiling. "Well done, my

descendent. Well done, indeed." Eragon looked back at Kazuci and Nya, who seemed not to notice the dragon and rider. "Bid'Daum would like to

tell you something." The mighty dragon lowered his head so that it was just above Eragon's. _I'm sorry. _His thoughts were so large and long the

words sounded faint, as if someone was shouting at him from across a great plane. _For what? _Bid'Daum snorted, and it was lucky the resulting

flames were not fully real or else they would have burned Eragon into a crisp. _For the trouble I have caused you and Arya. _Eragon frowned. _What'd _

_you mean? _A rush of memories ran into Eragon's mind. He saw Hyro, then known as Kolembum, when he had recited the prophecy about the

Carrier and how his eyes had blazed silver. When Blagden had one of his sporadic fits of foresight, how his eyes had been silver. Eragon blinked.

_Are you saying that- _

Bid'Daum cut him off. _Yes. I controlled their minds, and made them say the things they did. If you are still looking for the White Death, you need no _

_longer, for he stands in front of you. _Eragon looked at Eragon 1 but only saw passive receptivity on his face. He looked back at the giant dragon.

_You-you were the one that made Kroger do all those things to Arya when it appeared like he was asleep? _Bid'Daum nodded. _You did not see into his _

_plans. He was going to take Arya away from you, the day you and others returned to the Varden. Had I not made you weary of him by making him do _

_those things, he would have succeeded. By deceiving you, I made his goal fail. _In that moment Eragon understood the massive amount of effort it

would take to touch, not to mention control, the mind of one so powerful as Kroger from so far away. When Eragon had found the two they had

been at the base of the Beor's, and Kroger had been in Ellesmera, which meant the Bid'Daum had traversed hundreds of thousands of miles with

his mind. He lowered his head. _Thank you, Master Bid'Daum. _Bid'Daum snorted and withdrew. Eragon 1 jumped back onto his dragon. "Your

mother approaches." The dragon and rider disappeared. Eragon looked at Nya and Kazuci to see them looked at him worried. He was lying on

his back on the marble street. "You all right? You've been lying there for a half hour." Eragon got, groaning. "I have?" Kazuci nodded. "You have.

Ah, and he is our mother." Selena walked up to the three and hugged Eragon. "Son," she whispered in his ear. She drew away and looked at

with shimmering eyes. "I want you to know, I never wanted to leave you with my brother. I wanted to take you with me, but Gailbatorix would

have killed you if he learned that Brom was your father." She looked around. "Specking of Brom, where is he?" Eragon's heart went down in

sorrow. His head lowered he said, "He gave up his life, that my dragon would live." Selena cried out in shook and pain, as did Nya. Kazuci stood

back, a sad look on his face. "Mother." Selena looked at him. "What?" She said through tears. "Are these two by siblings?" She looked back at

them. She turned back to Eragon and took in a deep sigh. "Yes, they are. What-what about Garrow?" Eragon's heart dropped even further. "He

was murdered at the hands of the Ra'zac, spies for Gailbatorix." Selena cried more. After a minute she took a deep rasping breath and said, "I

knew who the Ra'zac were. I was their..........pleasure tool." Eragon's mind flared in rage. Selena shook her head. "Off the subject. Those were

dark days in my history, as well as done days." The four of them walked through Uru'bean, looking at the place as if it were new to them. Nya

went off on her own, and Kazuci said that he had to take care of things in the castle. Eragon hugged his mother one last time and said, "I must

go." She stared at him and whispered, "To where?" Eragon could fell Saphira about land over head. With a thunderous roar she landed beside

Eragon. Selena cried out. Saphira folded her wings and stared down at the woman. _You are Eragon's mother? _Selena's mouth was open in

amazement as Saphira spoke. "I-I am, O Mighty Dragon." She curtsied and then hurried off. Eragon climbed onto her back. "Was that really

necessary?" She sniffed_. No, it wasn't, but I enjoyed it a little_. Eragon and Saphira flew to Gailbatorix's castle. Saphira flew to the highest tip so

that Eragon could go down.

As he walked through the mighty palace he marveled at how different it was from the outsides. As he walked he met a few people, most running

in fear, and assured them that no fear was needed. Eragon rounded a corner and saw a tall man walked to in his direction. The man stopped

when he saw him, and then continued. "I am Kiaf, son of Kialandi of the Forsworn." Eragon immediately gripped the pummel of Brisingr, ready to

attack if need be. Kiaf continued. "I mean you no harm. I only wish to talk." Eragon glared at him. "Let me see your hands." Kiaf held out his

palms to either side. "I beg that you at least give me the chance to earn your trust. I owe you a great deal for killing Gailbatorix. I was the king's

right hand man after Murtagh escaped. I wish to only help you." Eragon looked at him skeptically. "How can you be of any help to me?" Kiaf

looked down at his hands for a moment and said, "I have a fast amount of knowledge concerning the Empire as it is, and I can help you. If you

are to arise to the thorn you will need help. I offer this." Saphira touched his mind. _Trust him, Eragon. _Eragon flicked his thoughts back at her. _As _

_you wish. _Eragon held out a hand. "Very well, Kiaf. Your offer of help is accepted." Kiaf smiled and relaxed. "Thank you, Shadeslayer." Eragon

turned around and said, "Come." Kiaf trotted to his side and said, "What do you wish for me to do first?" Eragon ran through his mental list of

things to do. "Give me a list of all Gailbatorix's laws." Kiaf started into a detailed description of all the laws Gailbatorix had made. Every so often

Eragon would stop him and tell him to make a note to ride the Empire of one law, such as it was illegal to talk badly about the form of

government. Eragon stopped when he saw something that made his heart flutter with happiness. Arya. She ran towards him, black hair flying.

Beside her was K'eray, like a jay flying beside an eagle. Arya stopped in front of Eragon and embraced him. "Eragon. I thought you died." Eragon

hugged as fiercely as she hugged him. She leaned back and said, "You killed Gailbatorix?" He nodded. "I did." She smiled and said, "That is good.

Will you take his throne?" He sighed. "I think I must." She smiled even wider, then turned to K'eray. "Tell the elves to bring the knotted throne to

Uru'bean-" Eragon cut her off. "Tell them to bring it to Ilirea." K'eray smiled and then turned and ran off. Eragon turned as he heard paw steps.

Olam the Wise walked towards him. He bowed when he reached him. "As I predicted, King Eragon."


	11. The Foe Escapes

**Aiedail88: :) Thank you. I very much enjoyed writing those parts too. To be honest, orginally when I made up the idea for the story five years ago, when Eldest was published, Blagden was going to be the White Death. Over time it made more sence for Bid'Duam to the White Death. **

**Alice Prince: Thank you. About Brom, it wouldn't work because the first time Eragon resurected him Brom had just died. When Brom gave his life to Saphira, he acctuly gave his _soul _to her. Eragon couldn't have resurected Saphira because she was too big. Anyway back to the Brom thing. And so Eragon couldn't bring him back to life unless he had someone to give their soul to Brom. **

* * *

Two days later Eragon stood leaning on a open window, watching three hundred men bashing the statue of Gailbatorix with seven battering

rams. With a loud crash the statue began to fall to pieces. Eragon was about to call on his power word to stop it, when every piece, big or small,

stopped in mid air. Kaona's upraised hand held all of them in place. Eragon marveled at her skill. Eragon could have effortless moved them, but

that was because magic did not eat on his strength, as it would any ordinary magician. To hold that big of a statue that was in that many pieces

for that long, would take more energy then was in Aren. Also the concentration would have to be flawless, for to be distracted by anything

would cause the spell to let some pieces go. Eragon watched with more interest as Kaona proceeded to move every one of the fragments out of

the city. Eragon turned and walked down the amazing hall way into his room. It was three times larger then the tavern in Carvahall, and his bed

alone took up more space then did his entire house in his old home. He guessed that around fifteen people could sleep in that bed, and never

touch one another. He walked through his room and onto the street outside. He took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. He had took his

armor and had it replaced with a fine linen shirt made from material that the weaver called Night's Blade and Arya named Du silbena rakr, or The

sighing mist. It was light, soft, and comfortable. The elves had transported, by magic, the knotted throne that Izlanzadi had sat upon. It was

Arya's now. He walked past the throne room as quickly as could be managed, for he did not wish to look upon the throne that was now his to sit

on. The knotted throne sat beside his, which a group dwarfs were busy changing, so it didn't look like someone had died in it. Eragon walked out

onto the street and went down the road, looking at Ilirea. He came across many people. Some people of importance, other's merely looking to

be outside, free of the fear of Gailbatorix. Eragon looked up from the street to see Kiaf walking up to him. He handed him several sheets of

paper, saying, "Those the records of the slave trade in the last five years." Eragon took the papers from him and throw them onto the street,

stomping them with a boot. He backed up and pointed at them. "Brisingr." The papers burst into fire. He looked back at Kiaf. "I want ever slave,

regardless of where they are from, set free this minute. Kiaf nodded and held up a lantern, which he ran a cloth over severely times. A guard

tower in the eastern part of Ilirea did the same. "They will be released in the next day, Sire." Eragon nodded and said, "Now, what else did you

need?" Kiaf looked down at a tablet for a moment then said, "Aw, yes. An Urgal wishes to speak with you." Eragon's mind flicked back to when

the Kull had made their alliance with the Varden. "Bring him." Kiaf turned around only to see a Kull, Nar Garzvhog, walked up to them. The Urgal

was followed by three rams, all hulking figures. They stopped in front of Eragon. "Fire sword. As promised, we have helped you defeat the

Empire. Do you recall the condition we spook of to Nightstalker when we made our pack?" Eragon nodded. "I do." Garzvhog raised his chin.

"Then we have come for payment. Where may I take the tribes?" Eragon thought over every bit of land he could give the Urgals. "You may have

the Spine, along with all the lands west of them." Garzvhog lifted his chin again. "That will do." Eragon nodded and said, "However, I have a

favor to ask." Garzvhog waved a hand, signaling him to continue. "I would like to keep human contact with the sea. So then would you agree to

keep the city of Teirm neutral so that we both may have what we want." Garzvhog eyes darkened and he said, "We will allow your kind into that

city, but only that city. If we find human settlements in our lands we have the right to destroy them." Eragon nodded. "Likewise with your kind. If

we find Urgal settlements outside the range of the mountains it is our right to destroy them." Drawing upon his knowledge of the Urgal language

he said, "Ahgrat ukmar." The Urgal smiled, an ugly smile by all accounts, and said, "Ahgrat."

He turned and went into an earth shuddering run. Kiaf looked at Eragon strangely so he asked, "What?" Kiaf shook his head. "When did you

learn to talk in the Urgal dialect?" Eragon shrugged. "When was training in Ellesmera I think." Kiaf shook his head again, and then said, "Here

comes the dwarfs that were working on your throne." Eragon turned to see three dwarfs walking up to him. They all bowed and the first one

said, "Your rising to the throne is prepared, Your Majesty." Eragon nodded, although it was making him anxious. "Kiaf. Go and get Arya, will

you?" Kiaf turned and walked out of the city, towards the elven camp. Eragon saw motion out the corner of his left eye, turned to look, and went

into a ready position. Elva walked towards him, her brown hair falling to the middle of her back. She stopped in front of him and smiled. "Hello,

Eragon." Eragon looked to his right and to his left. The dwarfs were walking back to the castle. "Elva." She stopped and starred at him. "You

know when Trianna caught you in her net like a fish, she had you for what was it? A couple of months?" He only starred at her. She smiled again.

"I've been thinking. Under the Rider's Law isn't it true that they are not aloud to let injustice live?" Eragon nodded. "It is." He could remember

reading that in the Rider's Law. _A Rider must not rest while injustice is in the land, and he must do everything in his power to eradicate it. _As with the

law of the mates, which Trianna had used to her advantage, he had sworn in the Ancient Language to obey the Law. However, things were

different now. The Ancient Language could not bind. And even if it could, becoming a father, becoming the King of the Empire, would have

changed his identity enough that the oath would not bind him. Eragon, however, kept one portion of the Law well away from his thoughts, for it

would give Elva the same advantage that Trianna had used. In Elva's presence however he forgot about her ability to sense things. Her eyes

brightened and said, "Oh-ho, hello there. What's this?" He felt her mind shifting through his and tried to stop her. But it was as if she wasn't

even in his mind at all, for he could not shove her out. In his mind and out loud she said, "'_A rider must not go against this law for whatever reason, _

_least he seek other ways to do wrong.'" _She withdrew from his mind and smiled triumphantly. Eragon just glared at her. _Eragon? _His namesake

came to his mind, and Eragon saw the image of him lying against Bid'Duam's right front leg. _Yes? _

_What do you think? _Eragon 1 put his hands behind his head and seemed to be thinking. _I wrote that Law Book Eragon. I did it so that no Riders _

_were evil in the making. In some ways I failed at that task. Do as Elva says for now, and I'll think of some way to get you out of this mess, since that's _

_all I seem to do these days. I should have something put together by tomorrow night. _His image faded. Eragon opened his eyes to see Elva still

smiling. "Well?" Eragon straightened his back and said, "I will do what you wish, but know this: I am still Arya's mate, and shall always remain

such. You will never have my love, and as soon as I find a way out of this, I will take it." Elva smiled wider and rapped her arms around his head.

"_If _there's every a way out." She kissed him, long and hard. Her tongue moved over his. If not for his love for Arya he would have been swept up

into the moment and kissed her back. As it was he was discussed at what he was doing. Soon Arya walked into the city, at which point Eragon

shoved Elva away. Arya spotted Eragon and ran over to him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Eragon." Her sweet lips ran over his for

several heartbeats. She leaned back in his arms and said, "Is everything ready for our crowning?" Eragon nodded. "It is." Eragon cast a quick

look at Elva, who was hiding behind a house, watching him. Her first finger of her right hand moved around the hilt of a dagger. Arya looked at

her too. Elva walked around the corner of the house and started to walk to them. She took out her dagger, and was looking at Arya with a look

of disgust. Somewhere he heard a _twing! _He did not think. He grabbed Arya and shoved her to the ground. Eragon heard a hard _thunk_ as an

arrow imbedded itself inside someone. He looked up and gasped as he saw Elva writhing on the ground, in a pool of her own blood. The arrow

was stuck in her stomach. Eragon jumped up only to hear laughter behind him. He knew that laugh. He turned and looked up at one of the

guard towers. Kroger. "I was aiming for Arya, but Elva will do I guess. Eragon 1's warning came to his mind. _Kill the foe before he escapes. _Before

Eragon could move at all Kroger jumped backward off the guard tower and out of the city. Eragon started after him. He ran past Kiaf and said,

"Hold the ceremony till later." He ran out of the city and after Kroger. The elf was visible as a wavering shape some five miles ahead of him. They

raced for the sea shore for well over four hours. Eragon was tired and horribly thirsty but he had to catch Kroger. In the next half hour the sea

shore came into view, after they had run over three hundred miles, about a third of which was spent in the deep forest's of the Spine. Kroger

ran like a deer to the dock. _NO! _Eragon thought as he saw him jump into silver boat that he guessed at been there for three days. Kroger took in

a deep breath and then held out his arms to either side. Without any motion from the paddle's that would usually propel the ship, the silver craft

moved in the water faster then Eragon could get at it.

Kroger was two hundred yards into the water by the time Eragon reached the shore. Over the crash of the waves Eragon heard Kroger yell,

"This isn't over, Eragon! I _will _have my recompense from you for stealing Arya! We will meet again, I promise you that! And when we do, I WILL

KILL YOU!" Eragon was about to jump into the water when he groaned, realizing that the high tide was coming in. Eragon could have caught the

ship if it were low tide, or even if it were the time when the tides switched, but not at high tide. On top of that the ship Kroger rode in seemed

not to care that it was high tide. It moved through the water effortlessly. Eragon heard on last thing from Kroger. "I WILL BURN YOU!" Then he

was gone.

* * *

**I thought it was about time Elva. **


	12. Coronation

**Link-Orden-Time: Will Kroger die or will he just escape all the time? That is an awesome question, but I can't tell you. Sorry, that would just spoil the rest of the story.**

**Aiedail88: Calm down. Read this chapter and it should go away. And, actually, no I didn't mean for that to happen. But I'm glad I could cause suspense.**

**Fizix13: He couldn't stop the boat because it was of elfish make, so it was impervious to magic. He couldn't stop Kroger because: 1. He can't do to much with that word of power or else it'll die. 2. Because Kroger still had the power to resist him. Why doesn't Gailbatorix take an army and march through the forest until he finds Ellesmera? Because the elves still have the power to resist him. Surely if he did they would all die, but they still could take out a lot of his men. **

* * *

Eragon went back to the city with a feeling of dread. _Now I will have to wait ten more years before I can kill him! But what threat does he pose to me _

_now? It's almost like Gailbatorix. _When he reached the city he saw Arya kneeling over a body. He went up to her and looked down at the body of

Elva. "She died about ten minutes ago. She had the happiest face when she entered the void. I think she found peace before she died." Eragon

raised a hand. "Should bring her back?" Arya laid a soft hand on his arm. "No. Let her rest for eternity. She deserves it, after all she went

through her on earth." Eragon's mind clicked back to the prophecy. "Two will join two, and two will break away from two. Blodhgarm and

Nasuada, and I and Elva." Arya nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "What of Trianna?" Eragon snorted. "That was less of a joining and

more of a binding. I-" He lowered his head in shame. "I did it with Elva of my free will." Arya turned her head and kissed him. When she cut off

the contact he said, "How? How can you forgive me so easily? I ripped your heart out." She smiled at him and said, "No matter how many times

you stray from the path of our love, as long as you come back that is all that matters to me. You may have betrayed me of your own free will, but

you also came back of your own free will. I will _never _stop loving you, even if you should leave me a thousand thousand more times, and make

love to ever women in Alagaesia." Eragon smiled with grim amusement. "I don't think I have the will for that." A middle aged man walked up to

them and bowed. "Sire, your ascension has been prepared. We are ready for your coronation." Eragon nodded, although it was rather

unsettling. "V.....very well. Let us go then."

*******

Eragon stood in the hall outside the throne room. He was shaking with nervousness. He wore a robe of red and white, and yellow cape that was

twice as long as he was tall. His blue sword and sheath were buckled onto his waist, and upon his waist was the twelve stars that the maimed

man had foreseen. On his right hand was a glove, black as the nighttime sky. Directly over his gedwey ignasia was a bright star, inline with silver

thread and jewels. In the throne room was hundreds if not thousands of people, dwarfs, and elves. He had not seen so many of the three races

packed together in all his life. Trumpets played, and Eragon knew that when they stopped, his ordeal would begin. He took a deep breath and

tried to stop shaking, which didn't work. Kiaf took two steps forward and whispered in his ear, "Just do as I say, and the rest will go fine." Kiaf,

as the old king's right hand man, was to crown him. "What if I mess up? There's so many people out there!" Kiaf patted his shoulder. "You'll do

fine. Most of it's my work anyway. All you have to do is answer a question and then sit down on the throne. That's all there is to it." Eragon

swallowed. In an undertone he whispered, "This is worse then waiting for a battle to start." Eragon heard the rustle of cloths behind him and

turned. He gasped as he beheld Arya. Her hair billowed down her back like a waterfall of raven feathers. Her emerald eyes sparked with

happiness. She wore a long dress, which was almost as green as her eyes. All in all she was more beautiful then he could ever remember her

being. A glow, an air of command and power, seemed to come off her skin, as if the power that resided in her was so tightly compacted it was

trying to find a way out. Her presence calmed Eragon to the point where he was no longer shacking. "Arya." She nodded to him. Beside her

K'eray smiled at him. As the new elven queen Arya had chosen K'eray to crown her, and no had much to say on the subject. The trumpets

stopped playing. Eragon took breath, and walked into the room. Hundreds turned to look at him, although the room was filled with so many

people that most of them did not get a good view of him. He felt like a strip of meat under a thousand burning embers as they stared at him.

One by one elves drew their leaf bladed sword's from their sheath's and held them out right in front of them, forming a near tunnel with their

weapons. Eragon started forward. Drum's began to play. It felt to Eragon like the throne at the end of the room was moving away from him, as if

the coronation would never end. He was aware of Arya walking beside him.

She half-calmed half-worried him. Her presence made him feel safe with her love, but if he messed up he would have Arya right there to witness

it, and he only cared about Saphira's opinion of him above Arya's. Finally, after what he guessed to be three days but could not have been more

then just three minutes, he reached the throne. Kiaf leaned up to him and he whispered, "Kneel." Eragon went down on one knee, as he knew

Arya was doing beside him, before the elven throne. Kiaf raised his had and the crowd did not seem to breath. "Members of the Three Great

Races: Humans, Elves, and Dwarfs, we are to crown Eragon: Dragon Rider, Shur'tugal, Slayer of two Shades, Argetlam, Firesword, son of Brom,

and leader of the Varden into the kingship of those before. He has led the Varden for a short time. His father created the Varden in its entirety.

He killed not one, but two Shades. A deed that requires more skill then any man in history can hope to compete with. He has killed the foul king

Gailbatorix: Bane of nigh on forty thousand Riders. Only Eragon had the skill needed to kill him. He is Dragon Rider and Argetlam. Even the Urgals

honor him to the point of allowing him one of their ancient names. The dwarfs have given him the right to be buried with their dead, something

that has never happened or likely ever will again. He has brought the world back its unity and balance. Tell me now, have we choice the correct

one to lead us!" The crowd burst out into a shout of, "YES!!!" The blast of sound was so loud Eragon had to cast a protective spell to guard his

ears.

His eyes were closed, but he could feel Arya and K'eray do the same. Kiaf lowered his arm to Eragon. "Rise then, Eragon Shadeslayer." Eragon

stood and turned. "Do you accept the obligation of kingship, and swear upon your families honor that you will up hold those things that

Gailbatorix did not? Namely the welfare of those under you?" Eragon's mind swam for a moment then nodded. "I do." Kiaf put his hands on the

sides of Eragon's head and under his breath whispered, "Vindr du stenr gedwëy." Compress the shining stone. On a pillow that a child carried

several feet away, clumps of small glittering stone flew to him and compressed themselves into a crown of magnificent make. It's brow was

entirely silver, while along the back and sides were made of gold. "Turn and sit on the throne." Eragon turned and sat on the throne. The crowd

cheered for nearly twenty minutes. Then K'eray raised her arms, silencing them. She turned to Arya, who still knelt in front of the throne.

"Members of the race of Elves, we are here to crown Arya: Daughter of the King Evander and Queen Izlanzadi, Carrier of Saphira Brightscales'

egg for twenty years, Ambassador for the Varden, friend and mate of Eragon Shadeslayer, Princess and Dröttingu. She carried the hope of the

Resisters for nearly twenty years. She fought in the Battle under Farthen Dur and The Battle of The Burning Plains when no other elf took part in

it. She was the ambassador for the elves for nearly a century, keeping the ties and bonds that kept the fighters together tight. In short, she is

the metal that kept The Varden's, The Elves, and The Dwarfs fighting chances above that of collapse. Without her, the resisters of Gailbatorix

would have fallen long ago, and now the whole land would lay at the Evil One's feet. She kept the location of Ellesmera hidden from the Shade

Durza, long after when any elf or human would have given in. _All _are in her debt. We of the elves have decided to crown her as Queen. Tell me

now, have we chosen correctly?" It would be a long time, Eragon guessed, before Kiaf got the ringing out of his ears, for the sound of the elves'

agreement was thrice that of the humans for him.

K'eray nodded and turned to Arya. "Rise then, Arya Drottning." Arya stood and turned. "Do you swear on your elven blood to do for us what our

past rulers did, and struggle to do more?" Arya dipped her head. "I do." K'eray smiled. She clapped her hands, and with a burst of smoke their

was in her hands the crown of the elves. She placed it on Arya's head, then said, "Turn then and sit on your throne, my mentor and mother to

me." Arya's eyes softened and she laid a hand on K'eray's shoulder, then turned and sat. The combined roar of applause that followed, for both

Eragon and Arya, went to the point that Eragon would have a hard time hearing after words, even with his spell. Eragon and Arya joined hands

and raised them over their heads. The crowd redoubled their cheering. Eragon smiled, although his legs felt like they were about to give way

even he was sitting down. After the crowd had been quieted, somewhat, the gift-giving began. It lasted into the night, and Eragon had to order

in ten men to carry gifts out of the room, else they suffocate the people inside because of their size and number. After the good number of

celebrations, Eragon managed to make it outside. He walked out of the celebration that was going on inside, he went out on a balcony and

looked at the stars. He took a deep sigh. His crown weighed on his head like iron weights. He sighed and took it off. Arya's hand landed on his

shoulder and she walked beside him. "Aren't the stars beautiful?" He nodded. "They are." She looked at him. "Is something wrong?" He shook

his head. "No, I'm just amazed. A little over a year ago I was nothing more then a farm boy, and now I am the King of the Empire." She lightly

kissed him. "You have always been more then a farm boy. And you will always be more then a King to me." He smiled. "Go on back in. I'll join you

in a minute." She kissed him again and went back in. Eragon looked off into the land, watching as Saphira and Thorn did acrobatics together. He

looked off in the direction of the sea. "I will get you Kroger. I will kill for what you did to Arya." He turned, but stopped when he saw the stars

shifting. Looking up he saw the face of Garrow, and then of Brom. They mouthed the words, "Remember the question we asked you before the

attack. We asked you..............................? Remember that question. Remember." The stars returned to their original position. Eragon went back

in, troubled. He quickly forgot his problems as he began to dance with Arya. And in that manner the night passed to day, and Eragon began his

rule as King.

* * *

**And so ends the fourth book. It'll take me a while to get the next book going. **


	13. New Book

**New Book is up and running, as of Satuarday January 16 at 8:24 PM 31 seconds.**

**(BTW: The new book is called Lust. Yeah I know I don't have awsome names for the books, but I thought of them when I was, like, six.)**


End file.
